Another try (Ещё одна попытка)
by LReedly
Summary: AU. По возвращению с Йеля на День Благодарения, Куинн узнает, что Сантана рассталась с Британни. Она видит, что ей по прежнему больно и пытается её утешить. Постепенно они становятся ближе. Но они все ещё учатся в разных городах. Как далеко все может зайти? И рискнут ли они нарушить свою дружбу? Примечание: Куинн никогда не спала с Паком.
1. Возвращение

Глава 1. Возвращение

В семь часов утра Куинн уже стояла на вокзале, держа руки в карманах и переминаясь с ноги на ногу от холода. С минуты на минуту должен был подъехать автобус, который увезет её домой, в Лайму, если конечно можно было назвать этот город домом. Девять часов в пути, и все ради чего? Как будто ей было зачем туда возвращаться… И ей бы не пришлось этого делать, если бы не многочисленные уговоры её матери приехать хотя бы на День Благодарения. Джуди Фабре со всех сил старалась наверстать упущенное время со своей дочерью. И как не крути, сейчас она была единственным близким человеком для Куинн. Именно потому она в конечном итоге согласилась приехать на несколько дней.

После окончания школы с ребятами из Хора она практически не общалась, за исключением редких переписок по электронке, да и то, последнее письмо от кого-либо из них приходило более двух месяцев назад. Казалось бы, сбылась её заветная мечта, она вырвалась из маленького недалекого городка в штате Огайо, и сейчас училась в одном из самых престижных университетов страны. Но она никогда ещё не чувствовала себя настолько одинокой. Новые знакомства в университете не доставили ей того долгожданного ощущения радости, хоть и привнесли в её жизнь немного разнообразия. Куинн по прежнему чувствовала себя никому не нужной.

Спустя ещё несколько минут из-за угла появился автобус. Это заставило Куинн вырваться из потока мыслей. Она вздохнула с облегчением, мало того, что конец ноября в Нью-Хейвене никакого потепления не предвещал, так еще и небо резко затянулось тучами. Подобрав свой небольшой чемодан с вещами, она поспешила внутрь автобуса, заняв место в самом конце возле окна. Едва только она успела хорошенько умоститься и достать наушники из сумочки, как по стеклу раздался стук капель дождя. 'Ну что ж' – подумала Куинн, 'погода соответствует настроению.'

* * *

Вечером после приезда Куинн просидела с мамой на кухне довольно недолго. Расспросы Джуди об университете и новых друзьях её быстро наскучили, и она поспешила удалиться к себе в комнату, сославшись на усталость после продолжительной поездки.

Не включая в комнате свет, Куинн быстро сняла с себя всю одежду и направилась в ванную комнату. Под струей горячей воды в душе её мышцы наконец-то начали расслабляться, хотя до состояния полного спокойствия ей было ещё явно далеко. Закончив все вечерние процедуры, Куинн вышла из ванной в одном полотенце, по пути заматывая мокрые волосы во второе полотенце. Включив настольную лампу, она подошла к кровати, медленно садясь на край. Девушка обвела взглядом свою комнату: с момента её отъезда в Йель в ней ничего не изменилось. На стенах до сих пор весели её старые школьные фотографии и постеры. Все вещи были на своих местах, а в комнате как обычно царил идеальный порядок, за исключением брошенной раннее на пол одежды. Возле дверей её уже ждал чемодан, а сверху него лежала её сумочка. По всей видимости, Джуди заходила в её комнату, пока Куинн была в душе и принесла её вещи. Девушка нехотя поднялась с кровати, собрала разбросанную одежду и бросила ее в корзину для белья. Потом она подошла к шкафу, немного порывшись на полках нашла свои шорты и топ, оделась и собралась ложиться спать.

Вдруг раздался звонок её мобильного телефона. Электронные часы на тумбочке возле её кровати уже показывали 23:45. 'И кому это не спится в такое время?' – раздраженно подумала Куинн. Она достала из сумки телефон и нажала на кнопку приема вызова.

- «Эй, блондиночка! Как жизнь?» - Послышался бодрый голос в трубке.

- «Что тебе надо, Пак?»

- «Ворчать, знаешь ли, совсем не обязательно». – Не растерялся парень. – «У нас тут небольшие посиделки с ребятами намечаются завтра. Тебя ждать?»

- «Я твои вечеринки уже давно не посещаю, если ты забыл».

- «Да брось, Фабре, будет весело! Мы собираемся завтра в шесть в «Бредстикс». Будут почти все ребята из Хора. Приходи!»

Куинн на секунду задумалась. Признаться, она соскучилась по всем, но в то же время, вряд ли она сможет вынести несколько часов в компании парочек, будучи одной. Ей только этого для полного счастья не хватало.

- «Я подумаю, но ничего не обещаю». – Спокойно произнесла девушка.

- «Значит увидимся завтра в шесть!»

- «Пак, …» Только и успела произнести Куинн, как парень уже положил трубку, не желая выслушивать дальнейших возражений.

'Отлично!' Теперь ее мысли были заняты тем, как избежать завтрашней встречи, а в идеале – не попасться никому из знакомых на глаза, пока она будет в Лайме.

Зевнув, девушка потушила в комнате свет и залезла под одеяло. Когда телефон зазвонил во второй раз, она уже не сдержалась:

«Да ты, блин, издеваешься!» - Куинн проворчала вслух, перед тем как ответить, даже не посмотрев на высветившееся на экране телефона имя.

- «Скажи мне, что Пак пошутил и ты завтра точно будешь». – Недовольный голос на другом конце провода заставил Куинн подпрыгнуть на месте.

- «Сантана, » - девушка тяжело вздохнула. – «послушай…»

- «И слышать ничего не хочу, Кью! Либо ты сама завтра притащишь свой милый зад в «Бредстикс», либо это сделаю я. Выбор остается за тобой».

- «Зачем тебе там я? Бриттани составит тебе компанию и не даст скучать». – Недоумевала блондинка.

- «Там будут только студенты». – Голос Сантаны заметно притих. Куинн моментально заметила перемену.

- «Сантана, что стряслось?» - Встревожено спросила девушка.

- «Мы расстались…» - В трубке послышался тихий шепот.

- «Как? Давно?»

- «В конце сентября».

- «Сан, мне жаль. Я уверена, все обязательно…» - Начала было Куинн.

- «Не стоит. Все отлично. Это было мое решение». – Уже более уверенно сказала брюнетка, но в её интонации заметно прослеживалась дрожь.

- «Я приду!» - Пообещала Куинн.

- «Вот и славненько. Если Пака, Майка и Мерседес я ещё смогу выдержать, то боюсь, может произойти непоправимое, если между мной и Финнесой не будет дополнительного громоотвода». – Едва ухмыльнувшись заметила Сантана. – «Увидимся, Кью!»

- «До встречи, Сантана».

После этого разговора бессонная ночь Куинн была просто гарантирована.

* * *

**A/N: Комментарии? Идеи? Пожелания? Конструктивная критика? Буду очень благодарна! :)**


	2. Воспоминания

**A/N: Спасибо вам за комментарии! ОГРОМНОЕ!**

**Насчет "С"... мой промах, сорри. Исправила =) **

**Поехали дальше? :)**

* * *

Глава 2. Воспоминания

Куинн всю ночь на пролет ворочалась с боку на бок и все никак не могла перестать думать почему начали проявляться все те чувства, которые она так долго и так тщательно, а главное - совсем бессознательно, таила внутри себя. Сложности, с которыми она сталкивалась в старших классах школы, теперь ей казались такими пустяками. В этот раз она и вправду старалась! Она старалась начать все с нуля: стала прилежной студенткой в Йеле, изучая психологию; завела новых знакомых, которые понятия не имели через что ей пришлось пройти и кого она из себя представляла ранее (именно - знакомых, нужно больше, чем проведенные вместе перемены между лекциями и несколько свободных вечеров, чтобы человек стал тебе другом). Но, начиная новую жизнь вдали от Лаймы, она совсем не учла, что воспоминания, оказывается, имеют свойство делать твою жизнь жалкой, не смотря на все твои благие намерения и планы. Как бы стремительно она не убегала, прошлое все так же быстро гналось за ней. Она безумно скучала: по Сантане и Бриттани (столько всего связывало вместе эту далеко не Святую Троицу), Мэрседес, по Майку и Тине, Сэму и Фину, Курту, даже бесконечной болтовни Бэрри ей порой до слёз не хватало… За три года, проведенные вместе в Хоре, её приоритеты кардинально поменялись. И произошло все это именно благодаря ребятам, их поддержке и тем жизненным урокам, через которые они также прошли вместе.

Но анализировать и разбираться со всем этим она будет не сейчас и не сегодня, самокопание в который раз откладывается на неопределенный период. Пока ей нужно отдохнуть, набраться сил, перед тем как столкнуться со всем, что в дальнейшем ещё предстоит.

Ей удалось уснуть только под утро, когда на улице уже начало светать. 'Отличная попытка выглядеть на все сто на встрече выпускников, Фабре - с мешками под глазами' – это была последняя мысль, которая мелькнула в голове у Куинн, перед тем как усталость наконец-то взяла своё и она погрузилась в глубокий сон.

Было уже далеко за полдень, когда Джуди решила, что пора и меру знать, и пошла будить свою дочку. На стук в дверь никто не отозвался и она зашла внутрь.

- «Я искренне надеюсь, что проваляться все выходные дома в постели изначально не входило в твои планы». – Достаточно громко произнесла Джуди, подходя к окну и раздвигая шторы, пропуская яркий солнечный свет в комнату Куинн. – «Проснись и пой, дорогая!»

- «Проснулась. А пение за отдельную плату». – Все ещё сонно пробормотала девушка, переворачиваясь на другой бок, спиной к окну.

- «Я бы тебе предложила вафли с молоком на завтрак, но учитывая, что уже два часа дня – боюсь, придется тебе довольствоваться фруктовым пирогом, который я испекла, и соком».

- «Спасибо, мам! Я скоро спущусь вниз, как только приведу себя в порядок». – Сказала Куинн, уже гораздо более бодрым голосом.

- «Только смотри не задерживайся! Нам ещё столько всего предстоит с тобой обсудить. Мне не терпится узнать обо всех твоих новых друзьях в университете и предметах, которые ты сейчас изучаешь!» - Джуди бросила напоследок, выходя из комнаты.

От предвкушения столь 'интересного разговора', Куинн зарылась носом в подушку, приглушая недовольные звуки. Вот и пришло время нацепить довольную маску и рассказать маме, как ей сейчас замечательно живется.

Спустя полчаса две блондинки сидели друг возле друга за кухонным столом и довольно оживленно беседовали, одновременно уплетая пирог за обе щеки. Куинн даже удивило, что простой разговор с матерью может быть настолько непринужденным и веселым, как это было сегодня. Ей недоставало чувства юмора Джуди, которое она хорошо помнила с детства, ещё задолго до развода родителей. И почему-то именно сегодня, у нее создалось впечатление, что этот пробел в её душе постепенно начал заполняться. Это не могло её не радовать.

Вдоволь наговорившись, Куинн рассказала матери о своих внезапно нарисовавшихся планах и без промедления помчалась к себе в комнату выбирать наряд для сегодняшнего вечера. Когда со всеми приготовлениями было покончено и девушка осталась довольной своим отражением в зеркале, она нашла Джуди в гостиной, чтобы одолжить ключи от машины. В таком наряде Куинн явно не намеревалась бродить по Лайме пешком. На ней было бежевое платье чуть выше колен, с V-подобным вырезом, которое очень выгодно подчеркивало её стройную фигуру, а на ногах были высокие сапоги на шпильке, полностью в тон платью, в руках она держала светло коричневое пальто и сумочку.

Джуди обвела взглядом Куинн с ног до головы, и одобрительно кивнула:

- «Ключи лежат при входе на тумбочке, где и обычно».

- «Спасибо!» - Быстро поблагодарила блондинка, направляясь к выходу, по пути натягивая наверх своё пальто.

- «Желаю тебе хорошо провести время с друзьями!» - Услышала Куинн, когда была уже одной ногой за дверью, и слегка улыбнулась.

* * *

Дорога к месту встречи заняла у нее не более десяти минут. 'В этом, пожалуй, вся прелесть маленьких городков – из пункта А в пункт Б можно попасть за считанные минуты.' – Подумала Куинн. На часах было только 17:45. Достаточно хорошо зная с кем имеет дело, девушка отнюдь не рассчитывала увидеть кого-либо из ребят, она надеялась что у нее в запасе будет еще по крайней мере минут двадцать, чтобы собрать все мысли в кучу. Но на парковке возле «Бредстикс» она заметила одну знакомую для себя машину – Сантаны. Куинн последний раз перед выходом посмотрела на себя в зеркало заднего вида, подправила макияж и, сделав глубокий вдох, наконец вышла из машины.

'Соберись, Лопес!' – Пыталась себя настроить Сантана. – 'Не припоминаю, чтобы ты так нервничала, даже перед выступлением «Новых Направлений» на Национальных соревнованиях'. Брюнетка сидела за зарезервированным столиком в ресторанчике вот уже почти полчаса, помешивая кофе в чашке, куда даже сахар положить забыла. Она попеременно поглядывала то на часы на стене напротив, то в соседнее окно, которое выходило на парковку, машинально сканируя новоприбывших посетителей. Внезапно ложка в её руках застыла, а Сантана нервно сглотнула, увидев на горизонте длинноволосую блондинку, направляющуюся к входу в «Бредстикс». Её светлые локоны едва колыхались от уверенной походки и легкого ветра.

Не прошло и двух минут, как эта же девушка уже стояла перед Сантаной.

- «Привет!» - Радостно прозвучала Куинн.

- «Привет…» - Тихо выдохнула брюнетка, вдруг заметив, как тяжело ей стало дышать.

- «Как я рада тебя видеть!» Куинн бросилась обнимать растерянную девушку.

- «Угомонись, Фабре, ты меня сейчас раздавишь». – Попыталась отшутиться Сантана, наконец начиная приходить в себя.

- «А ты не меняешься, все такая же недотрога». – Ответила Куинн, улыбаясь.

- «Зато ты, я вижу, изменилась – отрастила волосы. Тебе очень идет».

- «Сантана и комплименты? В самом деле?! Беру свои слова обратно, похоже я погорячилась». – Улыбка Куинн становилась все более игривой и завораживающей. И латина могла поклясться, что если бы не её от рождения смуглая кожа, её щеки были бы такого же цвета, как вон та бордовая занавеска.

* * *

**A/N: Продолжение следует :)**


	3. Бредстикс и разговоры

**A/N: Новая глава, товарищи :) Начнем?**

**Спасибо всем, кто оставил отзывы! Вы просто не представляете, как много они для меня значат.  
**

* * *

Глава 3. «Бредстикс» и разговоры.

Обменявшись приветствиями, девушки сели за столик друг напротив друга. Последний раз они виделись ещё в начала лета, и сейчас каждая из них понимала, что за это время они может и не сильно, но все же изменились, а это прибавляло неловкости. Они молчали, поглядывали друг на друга и опять отводили глаза в сторону, не зная с чего начать разговор. С каждой следующей секундой тишина становилась все более невыносимой и поглощающей, а минуты казались бесконечными. Обе девушки буквально вздохнули с облегчением, когда к ним подошел официант.

- «Желаете заказать что-нибудь ещё?» – Спросил высокий темноволосый парень, обслуживающий их столик сегодня, растягивая свою улыбку в сторону блондинки, после того как Куинн заказала себе клубничный коктейль.

- «Нет, ты можешь идти». – Покосилась на него Сантана. Её почему-то резко охватила неприязнь к молодому человеку, после этого жеста.

Официант слегка кивнул и поспешил удалиться. Куинн в свою очередь неодобрительно глянула на девушку напротив себя.

- «Чем же он успел тебе не угодить? Он всего лишь был любезен и выполнял свою работу».

- «Его работа – приносить еду, напитки и убирать грязную посуду, а не любезничать с посетителями». – Объяснила латина, её тон сразу стал на порядок мягче. Легкое замешательство на лице Куинн сменилось выражением лица, явно дававшим понять, что этим ответом ей не отделаться, и Сантана решила сменить тему.

- «Расскажи мне лучше что-то интересненькое, Фабре». – Предложила Сантана, пристально вглядываясь в зеленые глаза блондинки.

До прихода остальных ребят их разговор носил достаточно формальный характер: никаких личных тем, никаких болевых точек, только обмен фактами из повседневной жизни и безобидные шутки. Куинн и Сантана знали друг о друге достаточно, чтобы уметь избегать моментов из разряда «по больному тапочкой».

Когда наконец собралась большая компания всеобщее веселье и смех было уже не остановить, ребята были очень рады встрече и договорились как-нибудь обязательно повторить. Каждый успел поделиться последними новостями из своей жизни и вспомнить былые времена. Оказалось, что Мерседес предложили записать целый альбом, чем она сейчас активно и занималась в Лос-Анджелесе; Пак метался из города к городу, долго не задерживаясь на одном месте, подрабатывал на различных халтурках и вёл холостяцкий образ жизни, чем был весьма доволен; Майк преподавал современные направления танцев в одной из известных школ того же Лос-Анджелеса, а его отец даже пообещал ему помочь в открытии своей школы со временем. Все были искренне удивленны новому роду занятий Финна: он стал временным руководителем хорового кружка в Мак-Кинли, вместо Мистера Шу, который уезжает в Вашингтон. Ребята пожелали ему удачи в столь нелегкой работе с молодым, пока ещё не сплоченным коллективом, а особенно в противостоянии со Сью Сильвестр (Финн конечно же не упустил возможности пожаловаться, что она не дает ему проходу!).

Естественно затронули и тему отношений. Куинн, которая весь вечер только и делала, что хвалила свой университет, рассказывала как её там интересно и хорошо (на это, стоит заметить, купились абсолютно все, за исключением Сантаны), нервно заёрзала на своем стульчике и украдкой посмотрела на латину, когда Мерседес (а кто вы думали ещё, помимо бывшей главной сплетницы школы Мак-Кинли мог это сделать?) завела разговор. Ей не терпелось узнать, что же всё-таки произошло между её двумя подругами ещё с момента вчерашнего разговора с брюнеткой. Вариант «позвонить-спросить у Бриттани» ей не подходил, она вряд ли смогла бы услышать от нее разумное объяснение, и её почему-то намного больше интересовала версия Сантаны. Куинн до сих пор не могла поверить, что именно она стала инициатором расставания, а её мотивы так вообще не представляла.

Сантана, которая к этому моменту была уже достаточно подвыпившей, впрочем как и остальные, в момент стала серьёзной.

- «Мы с Бриттани больше не вместе. И пока вы не спросили – да, это окончательно. Все, тема закрыта». – Отрезала Сантана.

- «Но почему?» - Не удержалась Мерседес.

- «И что из фразы 'тема закрыта' ты не поняла, а?» - Латина уже не скрывала своего нарастающего раздражения и больше никто из присутствующих не рискнул её расспрашивать дальше.

Все это время Куинн не сводила глаз с брюнетки. Та же, в свою очередь, отвела взгляд к окну – вдруг та самая бордовая занавеска стала ей безумно интересной, и пыталась не встретиться ни с кем глазами. Предметом разговора вскоре после этого стали Финн и Рэйчел. Парень вкратце рассказал товарищам об их с Блэйном поездке на выходные в Нью-Йорк к Рэйчел и Курту, и чем это в итоге закончилось.

Ещё буквально минут через пятнадцать было принято коллективное решение разъезжаться по домам, так как было уже достаточно поздно. Пак, Мерседес, Майк и Финн в «Бредстикс» приехали вместе на одной машине. Майк в этот вечер ничего не пил, кроме безалкогольных коктейлей, так как был за рулем. Он же, соответственно, и повез ребят по домам, как только все распрощались.

На парковке остались только двое – Сантана и Куинн. После разговора о своей теперь уже бывшей девушке, брюнетка заказала ещё несколько коктейлей, вдобавок к тому, что уже выпила ранее, и сейчас заметно пошатывалась, пытаясь нащупать в сумочке ключи от своей машины.

- «Сан,» - осторожно начала блондинка, - «Давай ты сегодня переночуешь у меня? Я не могу позволить тебе сесть за руль в таком состоянии. Да и вряд ли твои родители будут в восторге, если увидят тебя такой».

- «Мне не нужна… ИК… нянька… ИК…, Фабре… ИК. Я в п-п-полном… ИК… п-п-порядке». – Запинаясь и громко икая, еле выговорила Сантана.

- «Пожалуйста…» - Тихо попросила Куинн, подходя к латине впритык, и умоляюще посмотрела ей в глаза.

Прошло несколько долгих секунд прежде чем Сантана ответила:

- «Ладно».

Куинн осторожно усадила брюнетку к себе в машину на переднее пассажирское сиденье, пристегнула её ремнем безопасности, и сама обошла машину, садясь за руль с другой стороны. Вести машину ей было совсем несложно. Её дом находился ближе всех от «Бредстикс», к тому же сегодня вечером она практически ничего не пила. Блондинка до сих пор не забыла пьяную вечеринку ещё в начале старших классов, когда ей едва ли удалось улизнуть от навязчивых приставаний Пакермана, и она знала, что ничем хорошим её пьянство не закончится. Это был первый и последний раз, когда она чуть не потеряла над собой контроль под влиянием алкоголя, и с тех пор повторять подобного больше ни при каких обстоятельствах не намеревалась.

Несколько минут спустя Куинн остановилась перед своим домом. В окнах свет не горел, а значит её мама уже легла спать. Девушка помогла Сантане выбраться из автомобиля и открыла входную дверь. Все ещё поддерживая брюнетку одной рукой за талию, Куинн повела её по ступенькам наверх, к себе в комнату.

* * *

**A/N:** Теперь я просто обязана вас спросить: насколько **откровенным** вы хотите видеть этот фанфик, а также насколько **подробно-детальным**?

Есть определенные ситуации, эмоции и чувства которые я хочу описать в этой истории (в большей степени это касается переживаний Куинн), прежде чем они с Сантаной окажутся вместе (ну и когда окажутся – тоже). Не хочу спешить, а постараться сделать их сближение максимально правдоподобным, естественным.

Дайте мне знать, что вы думаете по этому поводу! =)

Кстати, насчет обновлений: планирую сделать их регулярными, как минимум два раза в неделю (в начале недели и на выходных). Но… если будет вдохновение – не исключаю, что это будет и чаще. Все в ваших руках! ХОХО


	4. Глава 4

**A/N: **Спасибо всем, кто нашел время сюда заглянуть, а в особенности тем, кто оставил свой отзыв =)

* * *

Глава 4.

В комнату Куинн сквозь тюль проникал слабый лунный свет, что позволило девушками без труда добраться до кровати, не нуждаясь в дополнительном освещении.

- «Садись сюда, вот так». – Куинн усаживала Сантану. – «Я сейчас включу свет и найду нам во что переодеться, хорошо?»

- «Хорошо». – Спокойно согласилась брюнетка.

Включив настольную лампу, Куинн направилась к шкафу. Немного порывшись в своих вещах, она вытащила две пары пижамных шорт и две майки и развернулась к девушке, сидевшей на ее кровати:

- «Ты сможешь переодеться самостоятельно или тебе помочь?»

- «Пожалуй, я справлюсь». – Заверила её Сантана.

- «Отлично, тогда держи – тебе это должно подойти». Блондинка протянула девушке одежду и сама направилась в ванную.

Оказавшись в другой комнате, Куинн поспешила переодеться в свою пижаму. Она заметно нервничала: Сантана ночевала у нее дома впервые за долгое время и она боялась испортить их и без того шаткие дружеские отношения, сделав что-нибудь не так или сказав что-нибудь не то. А учитывая последние события в личной жизни латины, особого дружелюбия с её стороны Куинн не ждала. Она знала, что её подруге сейчас было очень больно (её подвыпившее состояние служило явным тому подтверждением), потому пыталась придумать способ как ей помочь и хоть как-то утешить.

К тому времени как девушка вернулась обратно, Сантана уже успела сменить одежду и сейчас сидела под покрывалом, опираясь на изголовье и подмостив под спину большую подушку. Она сидела неподвижно, уставившись в одну точку перед собой, пока не услышала едва различимые шаги приближающейся девушки.

- «Как ты себя чувствуешь?» – Поинтересовалась Куинн, остановившись посреди комнаты, не решаясь подойти ближе.

Сантана окинула блондинку пристальным взглядом: вместо ошеломляющего бежевого платья теперь на девушке красовались коротенькие светло-серые шортики и такого же цвета майка на бретельках; её светлые волосы спадали с оголенных плеч, а зрачки зеленых глаз слегка расширились от приглушенного освещения. От раскинувшегося вида перед собой латина нервно сглотнула. Видеть Куинн в форме чирлидеров или же в её различных девчачьих нарядах – это ещё одно дело, но такая Куинн – домашняя, беззащитная, настоящая, просто отнимала у нее дар речи.

- «Сантана…» – С едва заметной тревогой в голосе повторила девушка, в этот раз приближаясь к ней. Услышав своё имя латина вернулась в реальность.

- «Выключай свет и иди сюда, Кью». – Хрипло сказала Сантана.

Куинн пыталась не придавать особого значения происходящему и, послушно последовав словам брюнетки, потянулась к выключателю. Также бесшумно она скользнула под одеяло и очутилась в нескольких сантиметрах от другой девушки.

При тусклом свете Луны из окна они могли различать только близкие силуэты друг друга. Этого было вполне достаточно, чтобы у Куинн мурашки поползли по коже. Ещё во время ужина в «Бредстикс» блондинка могла сказать – что-то в их с Сантаной отношениях изменилось, правда она пока ещё не совсем понимала что именно. В воздухе повисло заметное напряжение, и она как не старалась не могла выдавить из себя больше ни слова.

Первой заговорила Сантана:

- «Ты ведь хочешь узнать что произошло между мной и Бритт, не так ли». – Она не спрашивала, лишь вслух констатировала факт. Заметив как Куинн кивнула в знак подтверждения, брюнетка продолжила, - «Это довольно нелегко объяснить… но я постараюсь». Тяжело вздохнув, она немного сползла вниз кровати, чтобы было удобнее смотреть в окно.

- «Когда я уехала в Луисвилль, первые недели в университете для меня были довольно напряжными: новые предметы, новая команда, постоянные тренировки… Ты не хуже меня знаешь что за суета творится, когда попадаешь в непривычную для себя обстановку и в незнакомое окружение. Как бы там ни было, все это время мы с Бриттани довольно часто общались в Скайпе. Она неустанно продолжала повторять как сильно по мне скучает и просила приехать хотя бы на выходные. В конце сентября мне наконец удалось вырваться в Лайму. Именно тогда все и произошло».

До этого момента Куинн внимательно и молча слушала все, что ей говорила Сантана. Когда на последнем предложении голос брюнетки дрогнул, она решительно потянулась к ней и взяла руку девушки в свою руку, легонько её стиснув в знак поддержки и утешения. Слегка улыбнувшись уголками губ такому жесту Сантана продолжила:

- «Как я уже сказала – это было моё решение. Вернувшись к Бритт, я почему-то не ощутила тех эмоций, той безумной радости и счастья, которые по идее должна была почувствовать, вновь оказавшись в её объятиях. Не пойми меня неправильно, Куинн: я скучала и конечно же я была рада её увидеть, ведь если отбросить в сторону тот факт, что мы встречались, она прежде всего моя подруга. И как раз поэтому я приняла решение её отпустить. Бритт заслуживает того, чтобы рядом с ней был человек, который будет заботиться о ней лучше, чем это делала я, который будет находиться рядом в трудные минуты, а не за три сотни миль совсем в другом штате, показываясь на глаза лишь по праздникам».

От нахлынувших эмоций темно-карие глаза стали мокрыми, а по щекам потекли тоненькие струйки солёных слёз. Куинн не нужно было догадываться как нелегко далось латине это признание: она могла на пальцах пересчитать все те моменты, когда Сантана позволяла себе проявлять самые сокровенные эмоции, даже в присутствии её или Бриттани, не говоря уже о ком-либо другом. О чем Куинн не могла знать, так это о том, что почувствовала брюнетка в момент, когда ее руки сомкнулись у нее за спиной при объятиях в «Бредстикс».

Продолжения рассказа больше не последовало. Единственные звуки, которые теперь доносились из комнаты где находились девушки, были периодические всхлипывания латины и тихий успокаивающий голос блондинки, обещавшей ей:

- «Ш-ш-ш-ш, всё будет хорошо. Всё обязательно будет хорошо. Вот увидишь!»

Где-то в процессе все этого Сантана оказалась в руках светловолосой девушки, а та легонько поглаживала брюнетку по спине, прижимая её к себе так близко, как только можно было. Прошло ещё минут сорок, пока латина наконец перестала вздрагивать в объятиях блондинки и смогла уснуть. Вскоре после этого усталость настигла и Куинн, она погрузилась в сон, все так же не выпуская Сантану из рук ни на минуту.

* * *

Утром Куинн проснулась от того, что чья-то рука покоилась у нее на животе, чуть повыше талии, а горячее дыхание буквально таки обжигало её шею. От неожиданности она едва ли не подпрыгнула на месте: просыпаться рядом с кем-то для неё было в новинку. Она быстро окинула взглядом лежавшую чуть ли не на ней брюнетку и, узнав в ней Сантану, немного успокоилась. Одним за другим в её памяти начали всплывать события прошлого вечера: ужин с ребятами из Хора в «Бредстикс», не совсем трезвая Сантана, их разговор в темноте после приезда к ней домой… Как только Куинн попыталась высвободиться, чтобы пойти в ванную и умыться, возле её уха прозвучало сонное мурлыканье:

- «Не шевелись, Кью. Мне так удобно». – Толком не проснувшаяся Сантана придвинулась ещё ближе к блондинке и опять зарылась ей носом в шею, вдыхая её запах.

В этот момент Куинн уже совсем растерялась: пульс в её груди вдруг подскочил до той степени, что она уже могла его слышать. Вслед за этим её накрыло такое странное, и в то же время такое приятное ощущение «порхания бабочек» в животе. Наконец осознав свои ощущения, её охватил жуткий страх, практически паника – как будто она стояла на самом краю на крыше небоскреба и смотрела вниз, а мозг тут же принялся вести внутренний монолог:

'Ты в своём уме, Фабре? Возле тебя лежит и дышит тебе в шею девушка! Повторю ещё раз и помедленнее, чтобы было понятнее –

- Д-Е-В-У-Ш-К-А, твоя лучшая подруга. Ты не должна так себя чувствовать по отношению к ней! Просто не должна…'

Ерзанье Куинн видимо привлекло к себе внимание Сантаны, потому что та в свою очередь резко открыла глаза и так же быстро убрала свою руку подальше, пробормотав только еле слышное – «Прости». Почувствовав как рука, прижимавшая её исчезла, Куинн подорвалась с кровати и на всех парах помчалась в ванную, не оглядываясь по пути. Она крепко закрыла за собой дверь, обхватила себе руками с обеих сторон и от бессилия сползла по двери на холодный кафель, чувствуя как к ней подбираются предательские слезы и образовывается комок в горле, перехватывая ей дыхание.

* * *

**A/N: **Что вы об этом думаете? Дайте мне знать =)

Кстати, уже с главы 5-6 в ход пойдут саундтреки.

Мы же с вами о Glee говорим, как тут обойтись без музыки?))


	5. Flashback

**A/N: Доброго времени суток! **

**Спасибо всем за комментарии к предыдущей главе! Мне всегда очень интересно узнавать вашу реакцию. :)**

Итак…

Чтобы избежать путаницы во временных рамках, вот вам немного предыстории.

Старшая школа в США состоит из четырех лет обучения:

- первый год – наш аналог 9-го класса (freshmen)

- второй год – 10-й класс (sophomore)

- третий год – 11-й класс (junior)

- четвертый год 12-й класс (senior)

В самом сериале нам показали только три последних года (1-3 сезоны).

Эта глава охватывает как настоящее время, так и некоторые воспоминания из прошлого.

* * *

Глава 5. Flashback

**_'Cos it's not enough  
Can't stop this heart from giving in  
One spark and it's starting up the feeling  
Shot down, thrown out, back where I begin  
Count once to ten before I fall completely_**

_'Почему когда кажется, что ты наконец совладала со своими эмоциями и чувствами, они обязательно доказывают тебе обратное? Все-таки возможность чувствовать – это самая большая награда и наибольшее наказание в жизни!'_ – Уже минут десять Куинн неподвижно сидела в ванной на полу и не могла собрать свои мысли в кучу. Она не плакала, нет, хотя в её глазах стояли слезы. Она была на грани истерики и одних слёз здесь было уже не достаточно. Боль в груди казалась настолько сильной, что ей хотелось закрыть глаза и визжать так громко, как только позволял её голос. Пульс бешено стучал в висках и она постепенно теряла ощущение реальности, возвращаясь мысленно в то время, когда им с Сантаной было по пятнадцать лет – как раз перед вторым годом обучения в старшей школе…

* * *

_3 августа, 2009 год._

Куинн лежала на кровати у себя в комнате, дочитывая очередную книжку по литературе, из длинного списка книг, который им в школе задали прочитать за лето. Наверное, у многих её одноклассников это занятие вызвало бы только смех, но ей было все равно – она любила читать. Для неё это был чуть ли не лучший способ отвлечься от повседневности, пережить новые впечатления и узнать для себя что-то совершенно новое. Когда она читала – окружающий мир переставал существовать, его место полностью занимали вымышленные персонажи и их вымышленные судьбы. Ей также нравился сам процесс – когда внимание поглощено чем-то настолько, что ты забываешь обо всем остальном и просто уходишь с головой, погружаешься.

Вдруг её внимание привлек телефон, который засветился, пикнул и практически сразу после этого погас. «У вас одно новое сообщение», – засветилось на экране. Она нажала кнопку «прочитать» и через секунду её лицо уже буквально расплывалось в улыбке.

От: Сантана

**- Родители умотали к друзьям на выходные. Ночевка?**

Куинн тут же начала строчить ответ:

**- Конечно! Сейчас скажу маме. Буду у тебя через час :)  
**

Спустя несколько минут, Куинн уже спешила из гостиной обратно к себе в комнату на втором этаже, ловко перепрыгивая через одну ступеньку. Светловолосой девушке совсем не составило труда уговорить Джуди Фабре отпустить её ночевать к подруге. Прошел уже год с тех пор как они переехали с Бельвиля, где Куинн окончила среднюю школу, в Лайму. И вот уже год, как эти двое были практически неразлучны – они проводили почти все свободное время вместе. Её мама с этим давно свыклась и совсем не препятствовала их общению. Джуди даже пообещала отвезти её к Сантане. Теперь ей оставалось только поскорее переодеться и собрать в рюкзак самые необходимые вещи. Вернувшись к себе, она застала в телефоне ещё одно сообщение, которое заставило её ухмыльнуться:

От: Сантана

**- Буду ждать! P.S. Даже и не думай брать с собой книжку. Я серьёзно! xx**

- «Нет, Сан. Ну пожалуйста! Выбери что угодно, но только не ужастик.» - Девушка успела только слегка нахмурить свои брови и надуть губы, как брюнетка подняла руки к верху, в знак капитуляции.

- «Хорошо-хорошо! Уговорила. Тогда я сейчас закрываю глаза, достаю первый попавшийся диск с полки и мы с тобой смотрим этот фильм. Идет?

- «Идет». – Весьма довольно произнесла Куинн.

Как и обещала, латина достала фильм на ощупь, с совершенно закрытыми глазами. Не показывая обложку Куинн, она поставила диск в проигрыватель и нажала на кнопку запуска. Затем взяла пульт и пошла к разложенному дивану, где уже сидела блондинка. Сантана без труда забралась на свободную половину дивана и расположилась таким образом, чтобы её голова оказалась у подруги на коленях. Куинн сразу же по привычке запустила руку в волосы брюнетки и начала легонько гладить. В таком положении они могли находиться часами, просто наслаждаясь компанией друг друга, разговаривая на любые интересные им темы, просто прикасаясь друг к другу.

Когда начался фильм, Куинн наконец-то увидела его название – «Представь нас вместе» – и, решив по названию, что их ждет какая-нибудь романтическая комедия, вздохнула с облегчением. Фильмы ужасов её пугали и ей часто снились кошмары после их просмотра.

Фильм уже минут пять как закончился, а девочки пока не промолвили ни слова. Рука Куинн замерла в волосах Сантаны ещё на середине фильма, и сейчас она все так же не сводила глаз с теперь уже пустого экрана. Брюнетка по-прежнему лежала у нее на коленях, совсем не шевелясь. Куинн не могла видеть её лицо, потому не знала спит она или нет, и при всем желании обсудить увиденное на экране со своей подругой – она даже не представляла, что сейчас сказать. Только что они смотрели фильм об истории любви двух девушек! Не то чтобы она не знала, что существуют отношения между двумя девушками, мы ведь в двадцать первом веке живем, в конце-то концов. Просто раньше она никогда об этом особо не думала. В отличие от её родителей, а в особенности её отца, у нее всегда были очень толерантные взгляды практически на все и она принимала любовь во всех её проявлениях, не зависимо от половой принадлежности. Но она в жизни ни с кем не обсуждала эту тему и понятия не имела, что думает Сантана по данному поводу. И сейчас она чувствовала себя неловко, и это было ещё очень слабо сказано.

- «Как тебе фильм?» - Вопрос Сантаны выбил Куинн из потока собственных мыслей. Брюнетка приподнялась, опираясь на свою левую руку, села возле нее и откинулась на спинку дивана. Она посмотрела на сидящую рядом девушку, но так и не смогла прочитать выражения её лица.

- «Интересный, я думаю…» - Ответ прозвучал довольно неоднозначно: это было что-то среднее между утверждением и вопросом.

- «Интересный». – Задумчиво повторила за ней латина.

- «Эй, а как ты относишься к подобным отношениям? – Как бы между прочим спросила блондинка, подавляя дрожь в голосе.

- «Вполне нормально. Человек имеет полное право любить того, кого хочет. А ты?» - Сантана не сводила с неё глаз, пристально изучая реакцию подруги на каждое сказанное ею слово.

- «Я придерживаюсь такого же мнения». – Ответила Куинн гораздо спокойнее. Теперь эта тема уже не пугала её так, как прежде.

Сантана, в свою очередь, тоже заметно расслабилась. Слова блондинки её… обрадовали, что ли? _'Да нет, показалось.'_ – Подумала Куинн.

- «А ты когда-нибудь пробовала…»

- «Что?» - Не дала ей договорить брюнетка.

- «Целоваться с девушкой?»

- «Да!» - Немного резко и вызывающе сказала Сантана, сама от себя того не ожидая.

- «И… как это было?» - Почти шепотом прозвучал вопрос, а Куинн нервно перебирала пальцами, опустив глаза. Если бы кто-нибудь спросил, что ею двигало в этот момент – она бы в жизни не ответила.

- «Это проще показать, чем объяснить». – Не успела Куинн осмыслить сказанное, как Сантана развернула её к себе за подбородок и теплые мягкие губы латины уже прикасались к её губам, так нежно и в то же время… настойчиво.

Все закончилось так же быстро, как и началось. И Куинн чуть было не подумала, что ей это все померещилось, если бы не едва слышимый шепот «Прости» и бешеный стук её сердца, которое неистово билось в груди. Куинн осторожно преподнесла руку к губам, до сих пор полностью не осознавая происходящее. Её губы, к которым ещё считанные секунды назад прикасались губы Сантаны, теперь легко пощипывали.

Заметив в каком шоке находилась Куинн, брюнетке ничего больше не оставалось, кроме как сменить тему:

- «Пошли спать, Кью. Уже очень поздно».

- «Пошли». – К блондинке постепенно начал возвращаться дар речи.

Они тихонько переместились с гостиной в комнату Сантаны и молча легли спать. Эта тема больше не подымалась, их поцелуй никогда не обсуждался, сам вечер больше не упоминался. Так видимо было проще им обеим.

* * *

Лето закончилось, девочки вернулись в школу. Все шло своим чередом, пока на вечеринке у Пакермана, посвященной началу нового учебного года, изрядно подвыпившая Бриттани случайно не проболталась Куинн о том, что они с Сантаной переспали в конце лета. После этих слов Куинн уже мало что помнила с происходящего на той вечеринке. Это был первый и последний раз, когда она напилась до такой степени, что не могла не то что передвигаться – даже стоять на своих двух.

Посреди ночи она очнулась полураздетой в какой-то комнате на втором этаже дома, где проходила вечеринка, судя по тому, как музыка громыхала не сильно громко. Парень, что был возле нее, отчаянно возился с её лифчиком, пытаясь его снять. В полном ужасе Куинн с криком подорвалась с кровати, на ходу натыкаясь на стол, который она сначала не заметила. Развернувшись, она узнала в парне своего одноклассника.

- «Пак!» - Её страх моментально сменился яростью. Она схватила со стола первое, что попалось ей под руку – лампу – и уже собиралась бросить со злости в него.

- «Куинн, постой! Успокойся!» - Начал было он.

- «Успокоиться? Серьёзно? Ты ещё смеешь мне это говорить?»

- «Я могу объяснить, ты все неправильно поняла». – Ещё раз попытался Ноа.

- «Ах, неправильно поняла!» - У Куинн вдруг мелькнула в голове замечательная на её взгляд идея, и она поставила лампу на место. – «Садись и слушай, Пакерман. И слушай внимательно, потому как повторять я два раза не буду. Сейчас я объявлю тебе дальнейший план действий. Я никому не расскажу о том, что ты только что намеревался со мной сделать. Взамен у тебя будет небольшое задание: в школе ты расскажешь всем парням в раздевалке, на курилке, мне честно говоря плевать где ещё, что между нами **все **было. Никаких слухов отрицать я не буду. Понятно?»

- «Что тебе с этого?» - Поинтересовался парень.

- «Пускай тебя это не заботит!»

- «Хорошо. В таком случае – что **мне** с этого?»

Куинн закатила глаза. На первый взгляд он казался гораздо сообразительнее. Ну да ладно.

- «Как я уже сказала, никто не узнает, что было на самом деле. Следовательно, тебя не посадят. Плюс ко всему, твоя репутация взлетит до небес: все в школе будут думать, что ты лишил девственности капитана группы поддержки. Итак, мы друг друга поняли?»

Пак коротко кивнул. На его лице уже красовалась довольная ухмылка от предвкушения.

- «Отлично!» - Отрезала Куинн. – «А теперь убирайся прочь, мне ещё нужно одеться».

- «Но это же моя комната!» - Наиграно возмутился Ноа.

- «Ещё пять секунд, и я могу резко изменить своё решение, Пакерман!» - Куинн юмора не оценила, а покосилась на него, приподнимая одну бровь.

- «Хорошо, понял. Уже ушел». – Бросил он напоследок, закрывая за собою дверь.

Как только Куинн осталась одна в комнате, она присела на кровать, закрывая лицо руками, и больше не стала сдерживать слёзы. Слишком много всего произошло за один вечер, чтобы она могла и дальше подавлять их внутри себя.

**_Closure, we had closure  
But you left me unsure of a sure thing  
Seeing you getting up close to her  
Sends me back where you and I once were  
And I won't settle for second best_**

* * *

_Ноябрь 2012 года. Наше время._

Кто-кто, а Сантана особым терпением никогда не отличалась. Встав с кровати, она походила по комнате туда-сюда, на секунду задержавшись возле окна, чтобы посмотреть не идет ли на улице дождь, и наконец не выдержала:

- «Кью, ты в порядке?» – Латина уже стучалась в ванную.

- «Да, конечно, я в полном порядке». – Без особого энтузиазма отозвалась блондинка за дверью. _'С чего бы мне ни быть в порядке? Все просто шикарно!'_

- «Просто ты так резко убежала…»

- «Мне срочно нужно было в ванную, только и всего. Все нормально! Дай мне минутку, я скоро выйду». – Пообещала Куинн, приводя себя в порядок, глядя в зеркало над умывальником. Она должна была убедиться, что её вид никаким образом не выдавал происходящего у нее внутри, перед тем как показаться на глаза Сантане.

- «Я хочу кое-что спросить, и хочу получить от тебя честный ответ». – Сказала Куинн, как только они с брюнеткой оказались в одной комнате.

- «К чему такие заморочки, Куинн? Ты ведь прекрасно знаешь: я могу недоговаривать, но врать я не люблю». – Латина не подала виду, но внутри вся напряглась. Сам вопрос ещё даже не прозвучал, а её уже мурашки пробирали не понятно от чего.

- «Пообещай мне». – Голос блондинки звучал твердо и… с надеждой? Сантана только кивнула в ответ, пристально смотря в её зеленые глаза. Куинн не выдержала и отвела свой взгляд к окну, заметно покраснев. Нервно сглотнув, она продолжила:

- «Три года назад… когда ты наугад взяла с полки фильм, чтобы мы вместе посмотрели… Это ведь была не случайность, да?» - Ожидая ответа, блондинка нервно прикусила нижнюю губу. Этот вопрос мучил её годами, и она наконец могла узнать на него ответ. Ответ, который мог изменить в её жизни многое? всё? ничего?

**_Why do we start at the ending (Flashback)  
'Cos there's no use in pretending (Flashback)  
I'll think about it till the end of time (Flashback)  
'Cos you're always in this heart of mine_**

* * *

**A/N: **Оставайтесь с нами! =)

Ваши впечатления? Предложения?

Песня:

**The Saturdays - Flashback**


	6. Две стороны одной медали

Глава 6. Две стороны одной медали

Сантана не могла поверить своим ушам. Сейчас перед ней стояла её светловолосая подруга и спрашивала о том вечере, который она так отчаянно и совсем безрезультатно пыталась выбросить из памяти. _'Серьёзно, Куинн?! Ты решила заговорить об этом именно сейчас? Чего ты добиваешься?'_

Ошарашенная и, по правде сказать, не менее возмущенная брюнетка решила пойти по принципу «Лучшая защита – это нападение»:

- «Была ли это случайность или не случайность… какая теперь, собственно, разница? Что это меняет, Куинн?» - Латина ответила вопросом на вопрос.

Куинн моментально охватило разочарование. Действительно, и что она только себе думала? Чтобы Сантана вот так просто взяла и выложила все свои карты? Размечталась! Тем не менее, сдаваться она сейчас совсем не намеревалась. Найти в себе силы коснуться старых воспоминаний ей и так было очень не просто. _'Сейчас или никогда. Хватит уже прятаться!'_ – Решила для себя блондинка.

- «Мне важно знать, Сантана».

- «Какого черта? Три года уже прошло с тех пор. Три гребанных года, Куинн! Почему именно сейчас?» - Голос брюнетки стал на тон выше и она специально старалась медленно проговаривать каждое слово, дабы не срываться на крик.

В этот раз Куинн уже ничего не говорила, лишь с замиранием сердца ждала. Она пристально наблюдала за брюнеткой, пытаясь уловить каждый её жест, каждое движение карих глаз и таких манящих губ.

_**I'm waiting**_  
_**I'm fading fast**_  
_**I don't know how much longer**_  
_**I can last**_  
_**I'm calling**_  
_**Out to you**_  
_**Come save me**_  
_**Tell me what am I to do**_

_'Надеюсь, дозированная правда здесь не повредит.'_ – Наконец подумала Сантана. В какой-то момент ей даже стало интересно: насколько далеко этот разговор может зайти.

- «Это было не случайно». – Призналась брюнетка.

- «Получается… ты сделала это нарочно, все спланировала…» - У Куинн медленно наступало озарение.

- «Да, нарочно! Подай на меня в суд». – Съязвила Сантана.

- «Но… зачем?» - Полнейшее недоумение читалось на лице девушки.

- «Куинн, дорогая, ты уже проснулась?» - Джуди постучала в дверь и сразу же за этим вошла в комнату. – «Ой, Сантана! Не ожидала тебя здесь увидеть».

- «Привет, мам». – Без эмоций ответила блондинка, недовольная тем, что их с Сантаной прервали до того, как она смогла получить все ответы.

- «Доброе утро, миссис Ф». – Вежливо поздоровалась Сантана.

- «Куинн, я зашла тебе сказать, что сделала кофе. Пожалуй, я пойду и приготовлю ещё одну чашку для Сантаны».

- «Спасибо, миссис Ф, в этом нет никакой необходимости». – Среагировала брюнетка.

- «Пустяки, мне совсем не сложно. Сколько ложек сахара тебе положить?»

- «Две!» - Машинально поспешила ответить Куинн. Её щеки покрылись легким румянцем в ту же секунду. Джуди перевела свой вопросительный взгляд с Сантаны на дочку, а потом обратно.

- «Две ложки». – Брюнетка подтвердила слова своей подруги.

- «Без проблем. Жду вас внизу, девочки!»

Джуди ещё раз окинула взглядом двух девушек и направилась на кухню.

В отличие от Куинн, Сантана была только рада, что им помешали. Это был её шанс ускользнуть от дальнейших расспросов. Как только мама Куинн исчезла за дверью, она подошла к стульчику, стоявшему возле стола, и взяла свои вещи, которые до этого лежали на нем аккуратно сложенные.

Куинн конечно же заметила её действия и попыталась остановить брюнетку до того, как та скроется в ванной. Она быстро метнулась на середину комнаты, преграждая ей путь, и взяла брюнетку за запястье.

- «Сан…»

- «Куинн», - девушка не дала ей договорить. – «Не задавай вопросы, ответы на которые ты не готова услышать. Никому от этого лучше не будет».

От этих слов Куинн застыла. Она больше не знала, что ей делать, как себя вести в данной ситуации и что она, по факту, хотела или не хотела услышать. Сантана и раньше могла оказывать на нее схожий эффект – заставляла чувствовать себя растерянной, беспомощной и неуверенной в себе. Куинн больше не стала её держать, она медленно отпустила руку брюнетки, а Сантана воспользовалась её минутным замешательством, чтобы улизнуть в ванную и переодеться в свою одежду.

_'Не так я себе представляла поездку домой.'_ – Думала Куинн. – _'Однозначно не так…'_

* * *

Никаких вопросов со стороны блондинки больше не последовало. Девочки выпили на кухне по чашке кофе в компании Джуди Фабре и каждая из них сумела сохранить для вида внешнее спокойствие, несмотря на всю бурю эмоций, что царила внутри.

Когда настало время прощаться, Джуди решила оставить их наедине друг с другом и удалилась в гостиную, как только выдавила из Сантаны обещание заходить в гости почаще. Девочки остались стоять на крыльце дома вдвоем. Казалось, каждая из них старалась оттянуть момент неизбежного расставания по максимуму. Куинн вышла провожать Сантану без верхней одежды и спустя несколько минут, в течение которых девочки молча мерили друг друга глазами, это начало сказываться – блондинка начала вздрагивать от холодного воздуха.

Как бы Сантане не хотелось нарушать этот момент, ещё больше ей не хотелось, чтобы Куинн простудилась. Поэтому, она подошла к девушке вплотную, встретившись с ней взглядом, и обхватила шею блондинки руками, крепко прижимая к себе.

Оказавшись так близко к Сантане, Куинн напрочь забыла о том, как холодно было сейчас на улице и просто растаяла в объятиях брюнетки. Они стояли неподвижно, наслаждаясь теплом, исходившим от их тел, и пытались запомнить каждое мгновение, каждое ощущение, которое испытывали пока держали друг друга в руках.

Сантана первой сделала шаг назад. Долгие прощания не были в её стиле. Напоследок она легонько провела тыльной стороной ладони по щеке Куинн и шепнула ей на ухо:

- «До встречи, Кью».

Она не нарочно задела мочку уха блондинки губами и пока Куинн не успела хоть как-то отреагировать и что-либо сказать, Сантана быстро развернулась и зашагала в направлении своего дома.

От действий брюнетки по телу Куинн как будто прошел электрический ток. Она никак не могла привыкнуть к тому, как каждая частичка её тела отзывалась даже на малейшее прикосновение Сантаны. Блондинка смотрела подруге вслед, пока звук её каблуков наконец не стих. Она тяжело вздохнула и с грустью в глазах побрела внутрь дома, чтобы приготовиться к отъезду. Выходные уже подходили к концу и пришло время возвращаться в кампус. Куинн предстояла долгая поездка до Нью-Хейвена, а её мысли были заняты только тем, как скоро ей удастся увидеть Сантану вновь или хотя бы услышать её голос.

_**So take my hand**_  
_**Pull me through**_  
_**Deep inside your eyes**_  
_**I finally found the truth**_  
_**So hold me close**_  
_**Don't let me go**_  
_**Cause a life without you**_  
_**Is a world alone**_  
_**A world alone**_

* * *

**A/N: Комментарии приветствуются! =)**

Песня:

**Alex Band – A world alone**


	7. Взгляд изнутри

Глава 7. Взгляд изнутри

Всю дорогу назад Куинн была в раздумьях, её не покидали странные ощущения. И дело было не только в брюнетке, а во всем спектре эмоций. У нее голова уже шла кругом от всего того бардака, что творился внутри:

_'Все вроде бы начинается совсем безобидно, почти незаметно. А потом - в какой-то момент, ты просто ловишь себя на мысли, что тебе нравится улыбка твоей подруги. И нравится не в контексте: «Блин, классно! Подруга довольная и я за нее очень рада». А в плане: «Какие милые ямочки появляются на её щеках, когда она смеется!» Вдобавок у тебя ещё и сердце уходит в пятки когда она рядом, и во всем теле ощущается непонятное тепло. Ты конечно же начинаешь себя одергивать, сразу после этого появляются мысли из разряда: «И что это было? Что ты творишь?»._

Поначалу ты пытаешься все игнорировать либо не придавать особого значения и не обращать внимания. В то время как твоё подсознание отрывается: «Ну и наивная! Можно подумать все в жизни так просто, как тебе того хочется. Если бы!»

_В конечном итоге дело доходит до того, что ты начинаешь глушить свои эмоции, потому что не находишь в себе силы справиться с ними. И постепенно ты теряешь над собой контроль, день за днем, все больше и больше._

_Что может казаться шуткой пока ты ребенок, приобретает совсем нешуточные очертания когда ты взрослеешь и начинаешь отдавать себе отчет в своих действиях, начинаешь анализировать свои мысли и желаниях. Но мораль заключается в том, что чтобы ты себе не говорила, как бы ты не отрицала всего происходящего с тобой – ты ничего не можешь изменить, ну хоть тресни. Ты чувствуешь то, что чувствуешь. Ни больше и ни меньше._

_Сложно сказать в какой конкретный момент это все начинается. В особенности, если годами ты ни с чем подобным попросту не сталкивалась! И только потом уже, возвращаясь назад в своих воспоминаниях, ты замечаешь присутствие тех сигналов, которые могли бы привести тебя к верному умозаключению намного раньше. А ведь уже тогда налицо были все признаки!'_

**_I guess i just got lost  
Bein' someone else  
I tried to kill the pain  
Nothin ever helped  
I left myself behind  
Somewhere along the way  
Hopin to come back around  
To find myself someday_**

* * *

Куинн открыла дверь своей комнаты в общежитии и зашла внутрь. Было темно и она на ощупь потянулась к выключателю. Её соседки в комнате не оказалось и это пришлось как нельзя кстати. Куинн хотелось побыть одной, чтобы её никто не трогал, не задавал лишних вопросов, и просто не напрягал своим присутствием.

Она бросила брелок с ключами на кровать и устало плюхнулась рядом с ними. Длительные поездки сильно выматывают. Хотя в принципе ты ничего такого и не делаешь, а чувство будто вагоны разгружала. Куинн уже медленно погружалась в сон, как в кармане запищал телефон: «У вас одно новое сообщение».

Девушка было подумала, что это от мамы. Но, посмотрев на экран, поняла, что ошиблась.

От: Сантана

**- Как доехала, Кью?**

Можно ли умереть от разрыва сердца только от того, что тебе пришло сообщение? В данный момент ей казалось, что можно. Уезжая в Нью-Хейвен, Куинн совсем не рассчитывала, что брюнетка попытается связаться с ней в ближайшее время. Неловкость и недосказанность во время их последней встречи не особо к этому располагали. Плюс там явно были задействованы сильные внутренние переживания с обеих сторон. В виду этого, она бы ни сколько не удивилась полному отсутствию электронных писем, сообщений и звонков. Ведь Сантана говорила о чувствах в таких редких случаях, что это было чуть ли не из области фантастики. И Куинн вполне спокойно уживалась с этой особенностью своей подруги, до недавнего времени.

Через несколько секунд она решила написать:

**- Хорошо, правда устала немного. Ты как? Чем занимаешься?**

Девушка долго над ответом не думала. Если Сантана может делать вид, что абсолютно ничего не происходит – она может вести себя аналогичным образом. Может это и было не самое разумное её решение, просто по-другому она поступить не могла. _'Если без человека тебе гораздо хуже чем с ним – порой приходится давать возможность отступления, хочешь ты того или нет.'_ – Подумала блондинка.

Ответ пришел мгновенно:

От: Сантана

**- Нормально. Собираюсь ложиться спать, а то завтра меня ждет утренняя тренировка. Рада, что ты в порядке :)**

**- Спасибо за заботу! ;)**

Это было поистине необъяснимо. Каждый звук телефона, сигнализировавший об очередном сообщении от Сантаны, заставлял блондинку подпрыгивать и яростно щелкать кнопками, проверяя содержимое и печатая ответный текст. И это были всего-навсего только сообщения!

От: Сантана

**- Отдыхай, Кью. Хоть до Рождества и каникул осталось совсем чуть-чуть, рабочий понедельник пока никто не отменял… Сладких снов! :***

_'Смайлик поцелуя в конце…а-а-а!'_ – Куинн уже не могла высидеть на одном месте спокойно. _'Жаль, что для нее это значит не больше, чем просто дружеский жест…'_ – С грустью вздохнула девушка.

**- Спокойной ночи, Сан :***

Куинн так и заснула с телефоном в руках, перечитывая по несколько раз сообщения от брюнетки.

И только Сантане в эту ночь не спалось. Она пролежала в своей кровати до утра, даже не сомкнув глаза, просто пялясь с пустым взглядом в потолок. Поведение блондинки её совсем с толку сбило. Она понятия не имела почему девушка вдруг начала задавать ей вопросы и чего ей можно было ждать от Куинн в дальнейшем.

_**Here I am again**_  
_**Talking to myself**_  
_**Sitting at a red light**_  
_**Both hands on the wheel**_  
_**How am I supposed to feel?**_  
_**So much running through my mind**_  
_**First you wanna be free**_  
_**Now you say you need me**_  
_**Giving mixed signals and signs**_  
_**It's so hard to let you in**_  
_**Thinking you might slam the brakes again**_

Что Сантана знала наверняка, так это то, она не выдержит если Куинн отвергнет её вновь. Каждый раз, когда она вспоминала лицо блондинки в тот вечер – отстранённое и напуганное, с большими от ужаса зелеными глазами, в момент когда она наконец решилась её поцеловать, её сердце вновь разбивалось на мелкие кусочки. Внутри все болело так же как тогда, если не сильнее. Да, она ни с кем об этом не говорила. Тем более с Куинн! Но она помнила все настолько чётко, будто это случилось только вчера.

_**Does anybody have a heart?**_  
_**That isn't made of broken parts**_  
_**Pieces of love, pieces of pain**_

* * *

**A/N: Ребята, за дальнейшими обновлениями можете следить здесь:**

Twitter – LReedly, vkontakte - lreedly (New Life)

**Вопросы мне можете задавать здесь: **LReedly на **Ask**(точка)**fm**

Песни:

**3 Doors Down - Let Me Be Myself**

**Hilary Duff - The Getaway**

**Amy Pearson - Does Anybody**


	8. Нет смысла отрицать

Глава 8. Нет смысла отрицать.

Пятница, 7 декабря 2012 года.

Прошло уже почти две недели с тех пор, как Куинн вернулась на учебу в Нью-Хейвен. И с тех пор её дела явно пошли в гору. По крайней мере, у неё было такое чувство. В студенческом городке уже успел выпасть первый снег и сейчас девушка изо всех сил спешила к себе в комнату в общежитии по заснеженной дорожке. Ещё во время вчерашнего телефонного разговора с Сантаной они договорились поговорить вечером в скайпе. И именно поэтому, начиная с самого утра, блондинка безуспешно пыталась сосредоточиться и вникнуть в то, что ей на лекциях в университете рассказывали.

За эти две недели обмен текстовыми сообщениями стал для них привычным делом. К тому же они созванивались по несколько раз в неделю и висели друг с другом на телефоне так долго, как только позволял график каждой из них. Куинн это чем-то даже напоминало те беззаботные и счастливые времена, когда они двое были неразлучны: до того, как в жизни Сантаны появилась Бриттани; до того, как в школе они стали скорее соперницами, чем подругами; до того, как её жизнь превратилась в полнейшую неразбериху.

Чтобы хоть как-то скоротать время до вечера, она даже пошла после занятий в библиотеку, надеясь подготовить реферат по одному из своих пяти предметов, который нужно было сдать преподавателю до вторника. Когда блондинка нашла весь необходимый информационный материал для реферата, сделать работу ей все равно не удалось. Как только Куинн поняла, что читает одну и ту же страницу в учебнике уже раз третий подряд как минимум, а из прочитанного не запомнила ни единого предложения – она решила, что с неё на сегодня хватит. Девушка собрала все учебники в свою сумку и вышла на улицу.

Идти ей оставалось буквально минут пять, но мысленно она уже сидела завернутая в плед у себя на кровати с ноутбуком в руках. В кармане джинсовых брюк завибрировал телефон и она торопливо сняла одну перчатку с руки, чтобы посмотреть сообщение:

От: Сантана

**- Смогла освободиться пораньше. Жду тебя онлайн!**

Пальцы уже начали замерзать от холода, но Куинн все же набрала ответ:

**- Дай мне десять минут. Я почти дома!**

Телефон засветился вновь всего лишь несколько секунд спустя:

От: Сантана

**- Отлично! Как раз успею сделать себе кофе :)**

Куинн широко улыбнулась и ещё больше ускорила свой шаг. Не став дожидаться пока лифт с девятого этажа спустится вниз, она решила пешком подняться к себе на второй. Забежав в комнату, девушка первым делом включила ноутбук, чтобы он пока загружался, и сама, отдышавшись, направилась к шкафу вешать пальто, которое только сейчас начала снимать.

- «Ты чего неслась как угорелая? Даже не обернулась, когда я тебя позвала!» - Послышалось ворчание, как только входная дверь снова отворилась. Тёмно-русая девушка зашла внутрь и начала стряхивать снежинки со своих волос, с вопросительным взглядом смотря в сторону соседки по комнате.

- «Прости, Ребекка, я тебя не заметила». – Попыталась оправдаться Куинн.

- «Ладно, не страшно». - Ребекка подошла к своему столу, чтобы взять маленький чемоданчик, стоявший возле него и продолжила: «Я уезжаю к сестре на выходные. Она меня уже ждет в машине снаружи. Так что – увидимся в воскресенье вечером. Не скучай!»

- «Хороших выходных!» - Куинн махнула ей вслед рукой и, как только девушка скрылась за дверью, мигом метнулась к ноутбуку. Она запустила скайп и сделала глубокий вдох, перед тем как нажать кнопку видео-вызова.

* * *

14 декабря, 2012 год.

До начала рождественских каникул оставалась как раз ровно одна неделя и в студенческом городке уже вовсю шли приготовления к празднованию окончания первого семестра. Так как до следующей пятницы большинство студентов уже разъедутся по домам, студенческую новогоднюю вечеринку запланировали провести сегодня. Куинн долго не могла решить стоит ли ей туда идти или просто остаться дома.

- «Это наш первый год в Йеле, Куинн. Неужели ты хочешь пропустить настоящее веселье? Ну же, соглашайся!» - Ребекка уже в десятый раз уламывала девушку пойти с ней на вечеринку.

Ещё раз взвесив все «за» и «против», светловолосая девушка наконец согласилась:

- «Ладно-ладно! Я пойду».

- «Ура!» - Запищала её соседка. – «Мы замечательно проведем время! Вот увидишь!»

- «Только ты должна мне помочь определиться с нарядом – я не представляю, что мне надеть». – Улыбаясь, сказала Куинн.

- «А это запросто!» - Девушка тут же полетела к шкафу.

Куинн с любопытством наблюдала, как Ребекка перебирала одну вещь за другой в поисках чего-то подходящего. Порядка десятка предложенных ею вариантов блондинка забраковала. Но девушка не сдавалась.

- «Я найду, что тебе одеть! Даже если придется перевернуть весь твой шкаф верх ногами…» - Продолжала Ребекка, пока не наткнулась на красивое черное платье, длиной до колена. – «Вот, ты сегодня пойдешь в этом».

- «Не думаю, что это платье подходит…» - В очередной раз начала сопротивляться Куинн, но её сразу же перебили.

- «Никаких «нет»! Ты идешь в этом и точка».

У Ребекки был отличный вкус, с этим блондинка не могла поспорить. Помимо того, она была веселой и умела поддержать разговор чуть ли не любую тему, что Куинн в ней очень ценила. Знакомы они были всего несколько месяцев, но она была рада, что ей в соседки досталась именно эта девушка.

Пока они собирались, Куинн и вправду захотелось в этот вечер развеяться, отвлечься от повседневности и… просто потанцевать. Единственное, что её огорчало – пятничный вечер в скайпе с Сантаной сегодня отменялся. Она достала телефон и быстро написала ей:

**- Сан, прости, скайп сегодня отменяется. Я иду на новогоднюю вечеринку и домой попаду скорее всего очень поздно. Завтра?**

Ответа брюнетки долго ждать не пришлось.

От: Сантана

**- Конечно. Будь осторожна!**

* * *

Вечеринка проходила в доме одного из студенческих братств. Ещё снаружи можно было заметить, что организаторы постарались на славу: по периметрам дома мигали неоновые гирлянды, на окнах вместо штор висели паутинки из разноцветных лампочек, а дверь была украшена огромной экибаной из ёлочных веток с маленькими новогодними шариками, колокольчиками и бантиками вокруг. Куинн невольно улыбнулась глядя на все украшения. Все-таки, канун Рождества и Нового года, да и весь период этих праздников тоже, были для нее чуть ли не лучшими моментами в году. Что-то действительно сказочное было во всем этом.

Как только девушки зашли в дом, Ребекка сразу же потянула блондинку на танцпол. Музыка вокруг показалась Куинн очень даже хорошей и она с удовольствием начала двигаться в такт мелодии. Все сомнения, которые до этого её терзали, теперь ушли на второй план. Громкая музыка и световое сопровождение моментально поглотили все внимание. Мысли моментально куда-то исчезли. Её окружала только музыка. Ничего больше не существовало, ничего больше не имело значения.

Когда Куинн начала мучить жажда, она решила окликнуть Ребекку, чтобы пойти с ней к бару и заказать по паре коктейлей. В толпе она заметила девушку не сразу. Но когда наконец уловила её силуэт – решила не мешать – девушка настолько увлеченно танцевала с каким-то высоким брюнетом, что ей явно было не до нее. _'Ну и ладно, пойду одна.'_ – Не особо заморачиваясь по этому поводу, подумала Куинн и начала проталкиваться сквозь толпу незнакомых лиц в направлении барной стойки.

Добравшись до места назначения, она заметила знакомого парня, с которым вместе ходила на лекции.

- «Привет, Грэг». – Поздоровалась блондинка.

- «Куинн! Рад тебя видеть! Как настроение?» - Отреагировал парень.

Минуту спустя Грэг уже заказывал ей выпивку и они разговорились. Это был довольно редкий случай, когда парни её возраста Куинн не раздражали и она спокойно могла находиться в его обществе.

**_Talk about it, it's all we can do  
Think about it, we cannot be moved  
Just like a fire burning brighter than the stars  
Oh it's in your heart_**

**_I can see you, baby, you see me  
We don't ever, ever want to leave  
It's like a fire, burning hotter than the sun  
Gonna have me some fun_**

Услышав знакомую мелодию, Куинн пошла танцевать, громко бросив напоследок:

- «Обожаю эту песню!»

Грэг последовал за ней. Пока звучала быстрая музыка – все было в полном порядке, Куинн развлекалась. Когда началась медленная песня и парень придвинулся в ней ближе, положив руки на её талию, девушка напряглась, но не оттолкнула его от себя. Их танец продолжался ровно до тех пор, пока Куинн не заметила, как Грэг начал наклоняться ближе к ней. Она моментально увернулась и его поцелуй пришелся в щеку.

- «Мне пора домой». – Нервно произнесла зеленоглазая девушка, отталкиваясь.

- «Завтра ведь суббота и у нас выходной, зачем спешить?» - Парень то ли сделал вид, то ли серьезно не заметил, что только что произошло.

- «Грэг, ты очень хороший… друг. Правда. Но мне пора». – Куинн не хотела его обижать, но и ложных надежд подавать тоже не собиралась.

- «Куинн, я все понял – руки прочь». – Грэг показательно поднял руки к верху. – «Без проблем. Оставайся, нет никакой нужды уходить». – Он попытался её уговорить.

Но она для себя уже все решила. В знак того, что между ними все в порядке, блондинка легонько приобняла парня и направилась к выходу. По пути она нашла Ребекку и шепнула ей на ухо, что уходит. Та попыталась остановить Куинн, но её кавалер на этот вечер быстро вернул утерянное внимание к себе.

Куинн вышла на улицу и повернула в направлении своего общежития. Холодный воздух постепенно приводил её в чувство и она мысленно начала себя ругать: _'Да что с тобой такое? Ты и вправду думаешь, что эта отчаянная попытка доказать себе, что все не так, как есть на самом деле, хоть что-то изменит? Завязывай!'_

_**Just the other day**_  
_**I was looking for myself again**_  
_**Trying to put back all the pieces**_  
_**Back to the way they were**_  
_**Sometimes it's not so easy**_  
_**When you have so many voices**_  
_**Tell you what to do**_  
_**I think I've got it now**_  
_**But I can't be too sure**_

Достав телефон, она отправила сообщению по тому номеру, который знала наизусть:

**- Ты ещё не спишь?**

Секунды ожидания казались ей часами.

От: Сантана

**- Нет. С тобой все в порядке, Куинн?**

Ответ она писать не стала, а просто набрала номер. Сообщений уже было недостаточно. Сейчас ей как никогда хотелось услышать её голос. В этот вечер они проговорили друг с другом полночи, пока Сантана не уснула с трубкой в руках.

**_I hung up the phone tonight  
Something happened for the first time  
Deep inside  
It was a rush  
What a rush  
'Cause the possibility  
That you would ever feel the same way  
About me  
It's just too much  
Just too much_**

Если раньше Куинн ещё сомневалась в том, что она чувствует по отношению к подруге, то теперь все было предельно ясно.

**_Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized  
So mesmerized  
And I've just got to know_**

Ровно неделя оставалась до того момента, как она на месяц уедет в Лайму на период зимних каникул. Всего одна неделя! Но это семь бесконечно долгих дней, сто шестьдесят восемь часов… до того момента, как ей удастся увидеть Сантану собственными глазами, а не через вэб-камеру, до того, как она сможет обнять её.

**_Do you ever think  
When you're all alone  
All that we could be?  
Where this thing could go?_**

Куинн не знала, что произойдет, когда они встретятся. Она только надеялась, что ей хватит смелости не отступить назад.

**_Has it ever crossed your mind  
When we're hanging,  
Spending time, girl, are we just friends?  
Is there more?  
Is there more? (Is there more)_**

* * *

Песни:

**Pixie Lott - Live for the Moment**

**Dishwalla - Far Away **

**David Archuleta - Crush**


	9. Глава 9

**A/N: И снова здравствуйте! Спасибо, что заглянули. Ну что – поехали?**

* * *

Глава 9.

После первой довольно спонтанной поездки домой, Куинн решила, что к этому делу нужно подходить более основательно. Перспектива девятичасовой поездки в автобусе её больше не грела. Потому она задалась целью найти альтернативу. Просмотрев пару страничек в интернете, блондинка узнала, что из Нью-Хейвена есть авиарейсы до Финдли, ближайшего к Лайме города, где находился небольшой региональный аэропорт. Ещё больше она обрадовалась когда выяснилось, что перелет займет всего четыре часа. Ну просто очевидное преимущество, если брать во внимание её первоначальный вариант. Она забронировала билет на пятничный рейс и позвонила маме сообщить все детали, чтобы она смогла её встретить в аэропорту по прилету.

Так как последняя неделя учебы была настоящим кошмаром – вините в этом итоговые семестровые контрольные работы, подготовка к которым отнимала немало сил, - время пролетело для Куинн почти незаметно. И вот уже пришла пора паковать вещи. После вылазки на вечеринку на минувшей неделе, Ребекка потащила девушку по магазинам и теперь ей казалось, что её чемодан треснет по швам ещё до того, как она успеет выйти за дверной порог своей комнаты. Но обновки приглянулись её настолько, что у Куинн рука не поднималась оставить хотя бы половину купленных вещей в шкафу, а не забирать с собой. _'Я уезжаю на месяц – мне все пригодится!' _– Успокаивала себя девушка.

Воздушным транспортом Куинн путешествовала впервые в жизни и очень сильно нервничала перед вылетом. Ей даже пришлось выпить успокоительное, чтобы хоть как-то снять растущее напряжение. Естественно она проспала весь полет после этого. Её рейс прибывал в одиннадцать часов вечера и Джуди Фабре собиралась её встречать. Куинн знала, что пройдет ещё сорок минут езды на машине от аэропорта Финдли до Лаймы и она наконец-то будет дома. Кто бы мог подумать, что она будет туда **так** рваться! До чего непредсказуемые вещи в жизни порой случаются…

- «Куинни!» - Не успела блондинка выйти из терминала, таща за собой свой чемодан на колесиках, как оказалась в маминых объятиях.

- «Привет, мам!» - Не менее радостно, но гораздо более спокойно ответила девушка.

Как раз в тот момент, когда нехватка воздуха начала казаться проблемой, Джуди выпустила дочку из рук. Куинн только успела набрать в легкие воздуха, как замерла вновь, уже совсем по другой причине: старшая блондинка отступила в сторону и она заметила Сантану. Брюнетка скромно стояла в нескольких метрах от нее, пряча от холода руки в карманах, и не сводила с нее глаз.

Куинн совсем не ожидала увидеть её именно здесь и именно сейчас, потому от шока отошла совсем не сразу:

- «Сан!» - Заговорила наконец девушка, постепенно сокращая дистанцию между ними. – «Почему ты мне ни слова не сказала?»

- «Хотела сделать тебе сюрприз». – Тихонько ответила брюнетка, делая шаг навстречу.

_**You're such a wonderful surprise**_  
_**I couldn't plan it if I tried**_  
_**You turned my darkest days to light**_  
_**Like a morning sun**_  
_**You're such a wonderful surprise**_

Куинн больше не могла сдерживать свою радость и притянула латину в свои объятия. Ей до сих пор не верилось, что это все это происходило на самом деле и Сантана приехала её встречать. Но не могли же её подводить все ощущения одновременно: и зрение, и слух, и…нюх! От девушки исходил сладкий персиковый аромат с сандаловыми нотами и жасмином – запах, который годами так нравился блондинке, с момента самой первой встречи с Сантаной. На протяжении всего этого времени именно эта деталь – её парфюм – оставалась неизменной, и блондинка была этому несказанно рада. Куинн держала её так крепко, будто боялась, что это воображение затеяло с ней злую шутку и все развеется как сон, стоит ей только выпустить брюнетку из рук.

- «Э-м… Девочки, пообниматься вы ещё дома успеете». – Шутливо вмешалась Джуди, минуту спустя. – «Нам пора домой».

Прекрасно понимая, что мама Куинн была права, девушки нехотя отпрянули друг от друга. Им ещё дорога в Лайму предстояла, а время и так уже близилось к полуночи. Куинн оставила чемодан в багажнике и все трое расселись в машине по местам. Джуди села за руль, а Куинн с Сантаной, не сговариваясь, обе умостились на заднее сидение. По дороге домой они практически не разговаривали, только сидели тихонько, прислонившись друг к дружке.

* * *

Проснувшись следующим утром, латина взяла телефон, чтобы написать сообщение.

**Сантана: **Привет, Бритт. Мы можем встретиться?

**Бриттани: **Привет! Конечно. У тебя или у меня?

**Сантана: **Давай у тебя. Через час?

**Бриттани: **Хорошо. Я буду ждать.

То, что сегодня собиралась сделать брюнетка, было для нее совсем не просто. Тогда, в хоровой комнате, ей не хватило духу назвать блондинке настоящую причину так называемой «паузы» в их отношениях. И в какой-то степени это не давало ей двигаться дальше. Она так устала таить правду! И это было по меньшей мере не честно по отношению к Бриттани. _'Похоже, чем взрослее ты становишься – тем сложнее дается тебе принятие правильных решений.'_ – Подумала Сантана, вставая с постели, и побрела в душ.

Собравшись, она решила пройтись к дому подруги пешком. Хоть идти было не близко – это её особо не волновало. Брюнетка собиралась использовать дополнительное время, чтобы в который раз подумать над тем, что же она ей скажет и с чего вообще начать разговор. Не смотря на то, что весь последний месяц она прокручивала в голове все возможные варианты далеко не один десяток раз, проще от это не становилось. _'Как сказать человеку, которому ты очень дорога, что в твоей жизни есть кто-то дороже него, при этом не растоптав его сердце?' _Сантане никак не приходил в голову ответ на этот вопрос.

_**There is no easy way to break somebody's heart**_  
_**When you know what you're gonna say will leave a mark**_  
_**But I've tried, and i've tried, and i've tried**_  
_**To no end**_

Чем меньше расстояния оставалось к дому Бриттани, тем больше брюнетку трясло. Сантана только успела поднести руку к дверному звонку, как навстречу ей уже вылетела высокая блондинка. Если у латины и были сомнения по поводу того, как себя вести после их расставания, то другая девушка их совсем не испытывала. В силу своей непринужденности Бриттани могла без труда выражать свои чувства по отношению к окружающим. И потому сейчас она даже не задумалась: стоит ли ей обнимать Сантану или же это будет неловко. Она просто сделала это.

_**This is the moment that you smile before you cry**_

Лучезарная улыбка на лице Бриттани явно подтверждала как рада она была видеть брюнетку. Сантана вполне искренне улыбнулась ей в ответ, но затем её лицо немного погрустнело.

- «Тебя что-то тревожит. Видимо потому ты здесь. Заходи, я сделаю тебе чай».

_**Feels like I'm aiming for your heart, ready to fire**_

Сантана всегда поражалась тому, как эта девушка могла уловить мельчайшие проявления эмоций на лицах людей и настолько четко их потом интерпретировать. Она послушно последовала за блондинкой в дом. Бриттани заварила чай и уселась напротив латины, поставив чашку перед ней.

- «Спасибо». – Тихо поблагодарила Сантана. – «Бритт… я должна тебе кое в чем признаться…»- Нервно продолжила девушка.

Блондинка не перебивала, а смотрела на нее полными внимания глазами. Сантане казалось, что только ей удавалось смотреть так, будто она видела её насквозь.

- «Помнишь я сказала, что мы расстаемся, потому что отношения на расстоянии – это очень сложно, и ни одна из сторон не получает того, чего ей нужно?

- «Да». – Сказала Бриттани и кивнула в дополнение.

_**Oh I wish it could be different, wish it could be different**_  
_**But it'll only hurt you more**_

- «Так вот… это была не единственная причина почему я сделала то, что сделала. Я…»

- «Ты любишь другую». - Сантана не смогла продолжить потому, что блондинка завершила фразу вместо нее.

_**If I say that things can change**_  
_**I'd be leading you astray-yeah-yeah**_

- «Бритт, как ты…?» - Латина недоумевала, разинув рот.

- «После нашего расставания я много думала: ты сказала, что это не навсегда, но что-то мне подсказывало, что именно так это и было».

**_How can the silence screams so loud_**

Брюнетка смотрела ошарашенными глазами на девушку и то открывала рот чтобы что-то сказать, то закрывала обратно, не находя подходящих слов. Тем временем Бриттани продолжила:

- «Вчера вечером я звонила тебе домой. Твоя мама сказала, что тебя нет: ты поехала встречать Куинн в аэропорту. Это ведь она, да? Ты любишь Куинн…»

Сантана ещё больше открыла рот от удивления.

- «Бриттани, прости…»

- «Все в порядке, Сан». – Грустно, но спокойно ответила Бриттани. Она подошла к латине и обняла её сзади за плечи. – «Мы не выбираем кого нам любить, а кого нет».

По щекам Сантаны уже стекали слезы, а блондинка успокаивающе гладила её предплечье. Прочитав в глазах брюнетки невидимые вопросы «Откуда ты все знаешь?» и «Где ты взялась такая мудрая?», она сказала:

- «Лорд Таббингтон заставляет меня смотреть сериалы по вечерам. Так что – все претензии к нему».

Брюнетка не сдержалась и слегка улыбнулась сквозь слезы. Ей будет не хватать Бриттани: её легкости и её умения подобрать слова в нужный момент.

_**And all you can hear is the sound**_  
_**Of goodbye..**_

* * *

Куинн пыталась дозвониться до Сантаны все утро, но её телефон, судя по всему, был выключен. Тогда она решила заглянуть в книжный магазин и прикупить пару-тройку новых книг, чтобы было чем себя занять. Конечно можно было найти книги и в интернете, а читать их потом на электронной книжке, которую мама подарила ей на прошлое Рождество. Но блондинке больше нравилось держать настоящую книжку в руках и перелистывать бумажные страницы, а не электронные.

Книжный магазин в субботу утром – далеко не самое посещаемое место в Лайме. Нужно было видеть удивленное лицо продавца за прилавком, когда он увидел своего первого за день покупателя! У Куинн, соответственно, было полно времени подобрать себе новую литературу не проталкиваясь мимо других желающих, так как она, по сути, в магазине была одна.

Когда уже блондинка вышла на улицу с пакетом в руках, у нее зазвонил телефон. _'Ну наконец-то.'_ – Подумала Куинн. Решив было, что это Сантана, девушка невольно улыбнулась, доставая телефон из кармана. «Мама» - прочитала она на экране, улыбка исчезла, а Куинн разочарованно вздохнула.

- «Да, мам?»

- «Дорогая, я хотела тебя попросить купить домой пакет молока, раз ты уже и так по магазинам пошла».

- «В книжный магазин, мам». – Поправила её девушка. – «Хорошо, я куплю. Что-нибудь ещё?»

- «Нет, больше ничего. Спасибо, Куинни!»

Куинн села в машину, припаркованную возле магазина, положила книжки на соседнее сидение возле себя и направилась в супермаркет. Через час она была уже дома, у себя в комнате, и читала одну из приобретенных сегодня книжек.

* * *

По дороге домой латина включила телефон обратно. Она не хотела, чтобы во время их разговора с Бриттани им кто-то помешал и потому вырубила его перед уходом. Как оказалось, за это время ей звонили уже три раза. _'Куинн…'_ Только от того, что имя девушки высветилось в списке пропущенных звонков, у нее внутри все потеплело. С тех пор, как она видела блондинку, едва ли прошло двенадцать часов. И хотя Сантана знала, что с Куинн ей ничего не светит ('Ей же нравятся мальчики и все такое…' – думала брюнетка), она ничего не могла с собой поделать: она скучала по ней каждую минуту, которую они проводили порознь. Пока блондинка находилась в зоне досягаемости, ей стоило невероятных усилий не наброситься на Куинн и не вжать её в стенку, целуя её губы до беспамятства, шею, шепча нежные слова ей на ушко. Но она прекрасно понимала, что не может себе позволить этого сделать.

_**If it's wrong to tell the truth**_  
_**What am I supposed to do**_  
_**When all I want to do is speak my mind (speak my mind)**_  
_**If it's wrong to do what's right**_  
_**I'm prepared to testify**_  
_**If loving you with all my heart's a crime**_  
_**Then I'm guilty**_

Как бы больно ей не было, брюнетка для себя решила, что лучше уж они будут только подругами, чем она потеряет её вовсе, попытавшись что-либо предпринять. С этими мыслями Сантана нашла в списке контактов на телефоне номер Куинн и нажала кнопку вызова.

- «Привет!» - Послышалось в трубке после первого гудка. – «Я тебе утром звонила».

Этот голос… Как же она рада была его слышать! Это самый приятный звук на планете.

- «Привет, Кью! Извини, я утром ходила к Бритт и потому выключала телефон». – Сразу объяснила Сантана.

Если бы только брюнетка могла видеть лицо Куинн в этот момент и как её перекосило от одной этой фразы… Она бы поняла насколько не двузначно это прозвучало.

- «Оу…» - Тон блондинки из приветливого превратился в безразличный в считанные секунды. «Так вы теперь вместе?» - Спросила она.

'Зачем я это спрашиваю? Я не хочу знать ответ. Черт, конечно же они опять вместе! Ты рассчитывала, что они расстались навсегда, а Сантана прибежит к тебе в объятия за утешением? Да чем ты вообще думала?!' Куинн уже кипела от злости на саму себя и на Сантану, в том числе. Хотя за что было винить её?

- «Нет, не вместе». – Спокойно сказала брюнетка. – «Мне просто нужно было с ней поговорить, окончательно расставить все точки над «И».

- «Понятно». – Уже немного виновато ответила Куинн и попыталась сменить тему. – «Чем планируешь заниматься сегодня?»

Сантана безумно хотела провести остаток дня в компании блондинки и, воспользовавшись удачным моментом, ответила ну очень невинным голосом:

- «Да вот, планировала зайти в гости к лучшей подруге, если она конечно не будет против. Ты не против?»

- «Нисколько!» - Улыбнулась Куинн.

- «Тогда жди гостей, Кью!»

- «Буду очень ждать! До встречи, Сан».

* * *

Когда Сантана пришла к блондинке, девочки сперва пообедали на кухне вместе с Джуди, а дальше переместились в гостиную смотреть телевизор. Все это время Джуди с интересом наблюдала со стороны за ними обеими: как они старались легонько соприкоснуться руками или просто задеть друг друга как бы невзначай, сидя на диване; как Куинн краснела и отводила глаза в сторону, когда Сантана ей улыбалась; как они поглядывали из-под тишка друг на друга, когда думали, что никто не смотрит. Конечно же она знала о сексуальной ориентации подруги своей дочери: Сантана уже год как этого не скрывала, с начала их выпускного года в школе. Но вот поведение Куинн стало для нее открытием. Она вспомнила все те случаи, когда её дочка приходила из школы мрачная и раздражительная из-за того, что они с Сантаной поругались или ещё хуже – подрались, как она часами могла после этого не выходить со своей комнаты, а когда наконец показывалась на кухню – видно было, что она плакала. Они никогда это не обсуждали: Куинн настолько закрывалась ото всех в эти моменты, что это было просто бесполезно. Хотя она пыталась разговорить дочь и не один раз.

Теперь сложив «два плюс два», Джуди Фабре постепенно начинала понимать что к чему: её дочь была влюблена в подругу. Если бы она к этому мнению пришла немного раньше – её реакцией неминуемо стала бы паника. Но за то время, пока Куинн была в Йеле, и в силу наличия свободного времени, она много общалась с родителями её бывших одноклассников, в том числе с родителями самой Сантаны и отцом Курта. Они поделились с ней своими взглядами на ситуацию, когда твой ребенок не такой, как все остальные и как они с этим справлялись. Во многом это повлияло на ее отношение к окружающему миру и заставило переосмыслить многие ценности. Потому сейчас её мысли были заняты скорее тем, как помочь Куинн разобраться со сложившимися обстоятельствами и наиболее безболезненно их пережить. Тем более, что по её мнению – ещё не факт, что сама Куинн в данный момент отдавала себе отчет в своих чувствах, судя потому, как ещё в школе она меняла парней как перчатки.

* * *

Тем временем Куинн нашла предлог, чтобы подняться с Сантаной в свою комнату, как только закончился фильм, который они до этого смотрели. Девушка все думала, каким образом их разговор мягко направить в нужное ей русло. Когда они уже сидели у Куинн на кровати, друг напротив друга, и она показывала латине купленные книжки, блондинка вдруг ни с того ни с сего спросила:

- «Мне интересно, как ты поняла, что тебе… нравятся девушки?» - Этого вопроса Куинн сама от себя не ожидала и её белоснежное личико тут же заплыло красной краской.

У Сантаны книжка в руках так и застыла. Сказать, что её застали врасплох – ну просто ничего не сказать! В её понимании, Куинн, в последнее время, вела себя по меньшей мере странно. А то, какие вопросы она задавала, вообще уже ни в какую картинку не вписывалось. Она подняла глаза на блондинку и спросила всерьёз:

- «Ты действительно хочешь знать?»

- «Да». – Тихо призналась девушка.

Брюнетка колебалась. Она могла ей рассказать более «дружескую» версию. А могла выложить все, как есть, без каких либо упущений. В конце концов – Куинн сама её провоцировала, загоняла в угол.

- «Хорошо». – Сантана все-таки решила изначально упустить некоторые моменты. И только на прямые вопросы девушки – если таковы будут – ответить абсолютно честно. Она глубоко вздохнула, собираясь с мыслями, и продолжила. – «Ещё в раннем подростковом возрасте я не чувствовала никакой эмоциональной привязанности к парням. Вначале, я думала, что это нормально, успокаивала себя тем, что ещё просто не нашла того самого парня, от которого сердце будет уходить в пятки, когда он будет рядом. Но уже тогда я потихоньку замысливалась над тем, что этого может не произойти никогда. Я просто не рассматривала парней ни в какой иной роли, кроме как друзей. Но, пытаясь влиться в общую массу сверстников, я также старалась вести себя «нормально», насколько это было возможным: начала гулять с мальчиками, встречаться с ними, целоваться. В общем, делала все то же, что и любая другая девочка моего возраста. Только внутри я понимала, что это все напоказ – я никогда к ним ничего особенного не чувствовала. При этом я не могла понять, что же со мной было не так. Не понимала ровно до тех пор, пока не влюбилась в девочку. Мне было четырнадцать. Именно тогда я поняла, почему все, что было со мной до этого, казалось таким… неправильным, что ли. В пятнадцать я впервые поцеловала девушку. Вот и вся история». – Сантана не могла поверить, что она сейчас сидела и рассказывала все это Куинн. Из всех людей на этом свете… она рассказывала это Куинн!

- «Это не вся история». – Грустно возразила Куинн. Её взгляд был холодный, потерянный.

- «В каком смысле?» - Недоуменно спросила брюнетка.

- «В пятнадцать лет ты также лишилась девственности с девушкой».

Пришла очередь Сантаны краснеть. Этот момент она нарочно упустила, а Куинн её на этом словила.

- «Это не входило в мои планы изначально, но да». – Подтвердила брюнетка.

- «Что ты имеешь ввиду – _'не входило в твои планы изначально'_?» - Куинн отнюдь не ожидала услышать что произошедшее между Сантаной и Бриттани было случайностью.

- «Да то и значит – я не планировала. Это случилось совсем не с той, с которой я хотела бы, чтобы это произошло».

_**But now your cover is blown, you get to be on your own,**_  
_**And find another stupid girl like me**_

- «Тогда почему… почему ты это сделала?» - Блондинка продолжала копать все глубже, а Сантане дышать было все тяжелее.

- «Назло. В тот момент я была просто вне себя: девушка, которую я любила и которую впервые поцеловала – не ответила мне взаимностью. Вместо этого, в ответ на меня смотрели глаза, полные ужаса. Вот что ты получаешь, когда влюбляешься в натуралку…»

_**So go out and party, like you're not broken-hearted**_  
_**Cause you're now one just mistake on my beat**_  
_**It get's stuck on repeat, repeat, repeat**_

Блондинка находилась как будто в бреду. Она несколько раз прокрутила в голове тот единственный поцелуй с Сантаной и до нее внезапно дошло: брюнетка говорила о ней. О ней! _'Как я могла быть такой дурой?! Я причинила ей столько боли!'_ Куинн отчаянно хотела загладить свою вину, повернуть время вспять и все исправить – сделать то, на что ей тогда духу не хватило. В порыве эмоций, Куинн притянула Сантану за плечи к себе и поцеловала. Всего несколько секунд их губы соприкасались, пока Сантана не начала отталкивать её от себя.

- «Какого черта, Куинн! Я тебе не эксперимент какой-то! Для меня все это серьёзно! Как ты не можешь понять?» - Закричала брюнетка и выбежала из комнаты, захлопывая за собою дверь.

**_I gave it all, put down my walls_**

**_You dare say "I didn't try_**_"_

* * *

**A/N: Знаю, знаю – «Убить её (то есть – меня) за это мало!»**

**Только не спешите мысленно сжигать меня на костре или забрасывать копьями.**

**На все есть свои причины и всему есть объяснения. Правда!**

**Если бы все в жизни было действительно так просто – проблем у нас гораздо меньше было бы. Наверное…**

**Не стесняйтесь оставлять комментарии, ребята.**

**Вы даже представить себе не можете, как мне интересно узнать, что вы об этом всем думаете!**

Песни:

**Shawn Hlookoff - Wonderful Surprise**

**Sugababes - Sound Of Goodbye**

**Blue - Guilty**

**Jessie J ft. David Guetta - Repeat**


	10. Глава 10

**A/N: Ребятки! Поздравляю вас с наступившим Новым годом! Желаю только приятных впечатлений, много радостных событий и эмоций в этом году!**

**Отдельное спасибо всем, кто комментирует главы! Вы бы меня видели, когда я читаю ваши отзывы: ^_^! Спасибо огромное!**

* * *

Глава 10.

Что шокировало Куинн больше: то, что она сама полезла целовать Сантану или то, что латина сбежала сразу после этого, громко хлопнув дверью? Тяжело сказать. Сам факт, что пока она наконец сообразила выбежать за ней – было уже слишком поздно, девушки и след простыл. А Куинн осталась на пороге ресницами хлопать.

_'Ну просто… чудесно!'_ Блондинка чуть не заматерилась, не увидев машину Сантаны у себя во дворе. _'Я должна все исправить… Ума не приложу как! Но я должна все исправить.' _Она развернулась и на полном автопилоте побрела в направлении своей комнаты.

- «Куинни, что произошло?» - Засуетилась Джуди, выбегая из кухни и вытирая руки в полотенце на ходу.

Она слышала как брюнетка кричала несколько минут назад и это, понятное дело, привлекло её внимание. Куинн только слегка махнула головой со стороны в сторону, продолжая дальше идти. _'Только не в этот раз!'_ – Решила Джуди и схватила дочку за руку.

- «Куинн! Поговори со мной». – В её голосе помимо просьбы слышались едва заметные нотки раздражения. Все-таки, это была уже не первая попытка старшей блондинки из семейства Фабре хоть как-то прояснить ситуацию.

Что-что, а выяснение отношений с мамой в планы Куинн сегодня вечером точно не входило. Она и так находилась уже на грани срыва. От того, чтобы не разреветься прямо на полу в гостиной её сейчас удерживало только чудо. Ну и ещё тот факт, что она была не сама. А Куинн Фабре не плачет на людях!

- «Не сейчас, мам. Пожалуйста…» - Умоляюще произнесла девушка, вырываясь из хватки. Её беспомощное выражение лица при этом не оставило матери другого варианта, кроме как – отпустить.

Куинн как можно быстрее побежала на второй этаж к себе в комнату, закрыла за собой дверь на защелку и упала на кровать лицом вниз. Её отчаянный крик приглушило одеяло, которое она с силой комкала руками. Сил сдерживать поток слёз больше не было.

* * *

'Не буду я ей звонить!' – Сдерживала себя латина, в который раз отодвигая телефон от себя подальше. – 'Пускай в себе сначала разберется.' Куинн здорово разозлила её сегодня и брюнетка считала ниже своего достоинства звонить ей после произошедшего. Хотя хотелось. Даже очень. Но гордость не позволяла.

Сантана лежала на своей кровати, смотрела в потолок и пыталась смоделировать ситуацию в случае если блондинка ей позвонит. Для начала: поднимет ли она трубку? Что может сказать Куинн? Что она скажет ей в ответ? Вот только Куинн не звонила, а латина и дальше продолжала гадать, что же нашло на блондинку сегодня. Корила ли она себя за то, что не осталась? Возможно. Скорее всего. Ладно: да! Но как бы глупо она сейчас себя не ощущала – Сантана считала, что поступила правильно, заранее игнорируя всю субъективность данной позиции. И теперь поздно было гадать: «А что если…» Она не будет об этом думать. Совсем не будет!

**One of us is crying  
One of us is lying  
In her lonely bed  
Staring at the ceiling  
Wishing she was somewhere else instead  
One of us is lonely  
One of us is only  
Waiting for a call  
Sorry for herself, feeling stupid feeling small  
Wishing she had never left at all**

* * *

На следующий день блондинка полдня не выходила из комнаты, напрочь отказываясь что-либо есть и тем более разговаривать. Джуди Фабре несколько раз пыталась уговорить дочку хотя бы поесть, с надеждой оставляла поднос с едой под закрытой дверью, а потом также уносила его обратно на кухню с остывшей и нетронутой едой. Куинн тем временем и дальше сходила с ума, не зная что ей делать с Сантаной. Да что там с Сантаной, она на себя не могла найти управу! Столько противоречий в голове как сейчас у нее ещё в жизни не было. Внутренние страхи и желания её уже настолько доконали, что жизнь становилась просто невыносимой. В один момент она готова была все признать, перестать сражаться с собой и принять наконец то, что чувствовала внутри. Это были так называемые «моменты слабости», как об этом всем думала сама Куинн, которые в конечном итоге неизменно уступали место логике и страху.

Когда телефон блондинки засветился от нового сообщения, она машинально потянулась к нему и прочитала:

От: Пакерман

**- Уважаемые хористы! Вечеринка у Пакзиллы сегодня в 19.00. С меня - выпивка, с вас – хавчик. Присутствие каждой ленивой задницы является обязательным!**

Куинн ничуть не была удивлена: Паку только повод дай потусить. И в этот раз она долго не думала: блондинка собралась и поехала к Паку, по пути заскочив в магазин за закуской. Ей просто необходимо было отвлечься и посиделки хорового кружка могли в этом помочь. _'Там вероятнее всего будет Сантана…'_ - С грустью подумала блондинка. Она все ещё не придумала как будет себя вести в её присутствии. – _'Ну и пусть! Там также будет целый десяток других ребят, которых я хочу увидеть. Правда им о том, что я соскучилась, знать совсем не обязательно.'_

Куинн на цыпочках пробралась вниз, чтобы мама её не услышала, и тихонько стащила ключи от машины с тумбочки в прихожей, оставив вместо них записку с объяснениями того куда она подевалась. Она не хотела ещё больше волновать маму. По мнению Куинн – ей и так немало досталось от её поведения в последние два дня.

Блондинке пришлось припарковаться на окраине дороги возле дома Пакермана, так как все места поближе были уже заняты. Судя по всему вечеринка уже начинала набирать обороты. Куинн был рада, что на мероприятие были приглашены только ребята из хора, потому как у нее не было ни малейшего желания видеть сегодня целую ораву незнакомых физиономий. Не торопясь, она подошла к входной двери и даже не потрудилась постучать перед тем, как войти: изнутри доносились громкие вопли, так что смысла в этом она не видела.

- «Оу! Блондиночка! Присоединяйся!» - Пак тут же вручил Куинн какой-то напиток в пластиковом стаканчике и надел ей на шею разноцветный дождик. Похожий атрибут сегодня присутствовал на каждом, кто находился здесь, в том числе и на хозяине дома.

Куинн улыбнулась в ответ и прошла дальше, приветствуя своих друзей. Многих из них она видела не так давно, на День Благодарения. А вот Курта и Рэйчел она была особенно рада видеть, потому уделила им внимания побольше, чем всем остальным. И к своему удивлению, девушка таки увидела парочку незнакомых лиц. Пак последовал за ней и быстро всех представил:

- «Кью, знакомься: это Марли, Уэйд, Китти, Райдер и… барабанная дробь… младший Пакерман - Джейк». – Парень радостно похлопал ладонью по плечу своего брата. – «Это пополнение в рядах нашего дружного хора в этом году. Ребята, попрошу любить и жаловать – Куинн Фабре!»

В ответ послышалось дружное «привет», а блондинка чуть поменьше ростом, имя которой Куинн сперва даже и не запомнила, подлетела к ней, взяла её под руку и с восторгом сказала:

- «Я очень рада наконец-то с тобой познакомиться, Куинн! Много слышала о тебе!»

Не ожидав такого внимания к своей персоне, Куинн поспешила улизнуть от девушки, пробормотав «Отлично!» Вокруг неё народ веселился: играла музыка; многие танцевали посреди большой комнаты во главе с Майком и Бриттани; Финн и Тина отсиживались на диване, потягивая вино со своих стаканов; Курт с Блэйном разговаривали в стороне ото всех; Рэйчел подпевала, пританцовывая, и совсем недалеко от нее танцевала латина. Как только Куинн её заприметила, она развернулась и побрела в противоположном направлении. Решив пока не пересекаться с Сантаной без крайней необходимости, блондинка вскоре начала танцевать неподалеку от новеньких ребят и Пака. _'Не заморачивайся! Просто танцуй!'_ – Девушка дала себе мысленную установку.

Прошло совсем немного времени и начала играть песня Келли Кларксон, которую Куинн до этого не слышала. Блондинка спокойно танцевала, пока не прозвучали слова:

**When Miss Independence walked away**  
**No time for love that came her way**  
**She looked in the mirror and thought today**  
**What happened to miss no longer afraid?**  
**It took some time for her to see**  
**How beautiful love could truly be**  
**No more talk of why can't that be me**  
**I'm so glad I finally feel...**

Как раз в этот самый момент толпа народу немного расступилась и Куинн «повезло» встретиться взглядом с Сантаной. До этого момента девушкам успешно удавалось друг друга избегать. А теперь – карие глаза смотрели на нее с укоризной, с обидой. Блондинка не смогла выдержать этот взгляд и отвернулась. Проблески хорошего настроения как рукой сняло. _'Вот теперь мне точно нужно выпить.'_

* * *

Куинн хотела забыться. Хотя бы на один вечер она хотела перестать чувствовать что-либо. Собственно потому она пустилась во все тяжкие. Закончилось все тем, что спустя полтора часа и как минимум восемь стаканов вина (после восьмого Куинн просто уже со счета сбилась), Рэйчел словила блондинку руками при выходе из ванной: девушка как раз споткнулась и уже чуть было не летела носом вниз.

- «Вау! Чтобы надраться до такой степени у тебя должно быть был хороший повод. Не поделишься?» - Рэйчел повела шатавшуюся девушку под руки к дивану напротив камина. У Куинн ноги запутывались по дороге, но маленькой брюнетке кое-как удалось дотащить её и усадить.

- «Ты не поймешь». – Устало пробормотала блондинка, вздыхая.

- «Я могу выслушать. А тебе может стать лучше оттого, что ты выговоришься. Ну же, Куинн. Что с тобой?»

Куинн на секунду замешкалась. Если кто-нибудь и мог её более-менее понять в данной ситуации – так это Берри. И хоть брюнетка сталкивалась с подобным только косвенно, через родителей, это все же был лучший вариант, чем рассказывать все Курту. Он непременно доложил бы все Мэрседес, а Куинн не хотела, чтобы о её тайне узнала вся округа. И пусть под этим она подразумевала только хор – для неё и это было уже слишком. А внутри все эмоции держать было чем дальше, тем все сложнее.

- «Я по прежнему одна и мне очень одиноко». – Начала издалека блондинка.

- «Не расстраивайся Куинн! Я уверена в Йеле есть куча приличных парней. Придет время и кто-нибудь из них обязательно ответит тебе взаимностью». – Поспешила её заверить Рэйчел. Это только ещё больше расстроило Куинн.

- «В том то и дело: не нужны мне парни! Мне нравятся девушки…» - Куинн не собиралась произносить второе предложение вслух. Но о словесном фильтре после энного стакана речь уже видимо не шла. Куинн сразу же закрыла рот рукой, как только поняла, что она взболтнула две секунды назад. Вот только эффект уже был на лицо: ошарашенная Рэйчел смотрела на нее разинув рот от удивления – все-таки не каждый день она слышала подобное признание от Куинн Фабре! Кто бы мог подумать…

- «Все будет хорошо Куинн. Я понимаю, тебе сейчас тяжело…» - Договорить Рэйчел не успела.

- «Тяжело? Правда что ли?! Как ты можешь меня понять, Берри? Ты не чувствуешь того, что чувствую я!»

Куинн перешла на крик и это тут же привлекло внимание Сантаны. Латина быстро растолкала всех, кто попался ей на пути, и оказалась возле блондинки.

- «Что здесь происходит?» - Вмешалась Сантана.

Конечно она до сих пор злилась на свою подругу за её выходки, но она просто не могла оставаться в стороне.

**I bring out the best in you**  
**But you bring out the worst in me**

Рэйчел только открыла рот, чтобы что-то сказать, как Куинн произнесла:

- «Ничего». – Она уже была на ногах, но стоять как следует по-прежнему не могла.

Не долго думая, латина схватила Куинн за руку и потащила к выходу.

- «Мы уходим, Кью. Я отвезу тебя домой».

**There's nothing that I wouldn't do (for you)**  
**But you don't give me anything**

Куинн изначально пыталась сопротивляться и хотела вырваться, но в таком состоянии это оказалось невозможным – Сантана была сильнее. Потому вскоре она уже сидела в машине брюнетки и молча смотрела в окно, пока они ехали к ней домой. По приезду Сантана провела её в комнату и уложила на кровать.

**Cause you know that I'll always be there**  
**Maybe that's why you don't care**  
**So just take it all**  
**And watch how I fall**  
**Always thinking you'll catch me**  
**You are killing me slowly**

- «Останься». – Прошептала Куинн, когда брюнетка направилась в сторону двери.

**I keep holding my breath**  
**Cause I love you to death**  
**I love you to death**

_'Невероятно!__' – Подумала Сантана. - __'Да она просто в своем репертуаре.. Сколько уже можно меня дразнить? Когда наконец прекратится это «иди ко мне – иди отсюда». Она думает я железная, что ли?__'_

**How I'm suppose to leave if you refuse to let me go**  
**Don't know how I ever let you have so much control**  
**Every time you feeling high you make me feel so low**

- «Не могу». – Голос прозвучал тихо и с надрывом, как будто вот-вот дышать станет невозможно. Сантана потушила за собой свет и вышла, тихонько прикрывая дверь в комнату блондинки.

**You're the reason I still hope**  
**You're the reason I still choke**

* * *

**A/N: Хотела у вас поинтересоваться: что вы думаете о песнях в фанфике? Насколько считаете их подходящими?**

**Я стараюсь выбирать только отдельные фразы из песен, которые на мой взгляд больше всего подходят под внутренние переживания. Полный текст редко соответствует ситуациям. **

**Так вот – стоит ли продолжать эту затею?**

Песни:

**Us 5 - One Of Us**

**Kelly Clarkson - Miss Independent**

******Pixie Lott - Love You To Death**


	11. Глава 11

**A/N: Всем привет!**

**Ребятки, у меня просто нет слов... Спасибо за все ваши отзывы!**

Anonim: ответ на ваш вопрос - Киев)

Ask(точка)fm/LReedly - спрашивайте, не стесняйтесь :)

* * *

Глава 11.

- «А-а, я больше никогда в жизни пить не буду!» - Ворчала Куинн следующим утром, натягивая одеяло до самых ушей.

Её голова раскалывалась, во рту был ужасный привкус, а мышцы ныли так, будто по ней слоны всю ночь топтались. В её воспоминаниях о вчерашнем вечере наблюдались явные пробелы: в голове были только кадры, кадры и никакой связи между ними. _'Черт! Берри…__'_ – Вспомнила вдруг светловолосая девушка, резко приподнимаясь с кровати, о чем тут же пожалела и ухватилась рукой за лоб. Похмелье и резкие движения – вещи, которые лучше было не совмещать. – _'Мне это точно боком вылезет.__'_

**_You'll never enjoy your life,  
living inside the box  
You're so afraid of taking chances,  
how you gonna reach the top?_**

В мыслях Куинн уже ругала себя за то, что всего на один вечер позволила себе потерять бдительность и допустить такую оплошность. _'Вдруг она кому-нибудь проболтается? И что если меня кто-нибудь ещё слышал помимо неё? Что я буду делать тогда? Мама меня убьет…Можно уже начинать паковать шмотки…__'_

**_Rules and regulations,  
force you to play it safe_**

_'Так, Куинн, спокойно! Только без паники… Ты должна сейчас что-нибудь придумать. Думай-думай-думай… Знаю!__' _Она встала с кровати и начала искать свой мобильник.

_'Ну где же он?!__'_ Куинн успела перерыть всю сумочку верх дном, пока наконец не достала оттуда телефон. Спустя несколько секунд яростного щелканья по кнопкам она отправила текстовое сообщение:

**- Берри, забудь то, что вчера слышала. Серьезно. А то я за себя не отвечаю!**

**- И тебе «доброе утро», Куинн! Не волнуйся, это останется межу нами. Поговорить хочешь?**

_'Нет уж, спасибо. Я вчера и так наговорилась, даже больше чем надо было. Интересно, что ещё я успела начудить?__'_ Блондинка невольно задалась вопросом и в ответ написала:

**- Спасибо, правда. Не сейчас**.

**- Хорошо. Если тебе что-то нужно будет – мой номер ты знаешь.**

Как раз когда блондинка прочитала ответное сообщение в её дверь постучали.

- «Куинн!» - Дверь слегка приоткрылась и Джуди просунула голову в комнату дочери. – «Отлично, ты уже проснулась. Приводи себя в порядок, я жду тебя внизу. Рождество уже завтра и нам много чего ещё нужно успеть сделать».

- «Поняла». – Без особого энтузиазма отозвалась девушка. Праздничная подготовка подразумевала уборку, готовку и… дальше по тексту. _'Денёк будет долгим…__'_

Проторчав в душе минут пятнадцать, Куинн обмоталась полотенцем, нашла в шкафчике за зеркалом в ванной таблетку аспирина, запила водой из-под крана и пошла одеваться. Как только она спустилась на первый этаж, мама встретила её с длинным списком покупок и отправила в ближайший супермаркет со словами:

- «Я надеюсь ты помнишь где вчера оставила машину, потому что тебе за ней пешком туда идти придется».

И тут Куинн впервые задумалась над тем, каким же образом она домой вчера попала. _'Точно – Сантана… Она меня сюда привезла… А вот и очередной косяк, который ещё предстоит исправить.__'_ Она натянула на себя сапоги в прихожей, накинула сверху пальто, и отправилась забирать машину от Пака.

* * *

Куинн понимала: чтобы что-то изменить – нужно было действовать. Она провинилась, причем по всем статьям. Но что прикажете делать? Наброситься на латину с поцелуями? Спасибо, не вариант. Уже был довольно печальный опыт. Позвонить и просто извиниться? Даже звучит смешно. Подобные вопросы не решаются в телефонном режиме. А зная нрав Сантаны, приход к ней домой и попытка объясниться вполне могла закончиться захлопнутой дверью у неё перед носом в комплекте с руганью на испанском языке. Ей нужно было придумать что-нибудь по-оригинальнее. _'Что же мне делать?!'_

Пожалуй, Рождество здесь приходилось как нельзя кстати. Прошло практически полдня пока блондинка наконец-то купила все то, что было в мамином списке и выбрала латине подарок в одном из многочисленных магазинов Лаймы. И плевать, что на него пришлось потратить практически все свои сбережения. Девушка очень надеялась, что Сантана не пошлет её куда подальше при первой же удобной возможности. В магазине она попросила, чтобы подарок ей завернули в красивую оберточную бумагу и направилась домой. Завтра она поедет к Сантане и… будь что будет.

* * *

_**I believe that love should be a reason**_  
_**To give and get back in return**_

- «Кью, не надо». – Тихо попросила брюнетка.

- «Почему?» - Не отстраняясь, спросила Куинн.

- «Мне не нужна твоя жалость». – Голос латины прозвучал с грустью.

- «Я хочу тебя поцеловать. И совсем не из жалости». – Еле слышно произнесла блондинка. Её горячее дыхание обжигало Сантану.

Ранее, этим же утром.

Празднование Рождества в доме Фабре всегда носило довольно традиционный характер: с утра пораньше как обычно открывались подарки, затем вся семья собирались вместе за праздничным столом, где можно было вдоволь полакомиться самыми различными вкусностями, в том числе и рождественским печеньем с кофе. После развода родителей в категорию «семья» для Куинн попадали мама и старшая сестра Фрэнни со своим мужем. Правда те в этом году в Лайму не приехали, так как находись на каникулах в Европе.

Факт того, что они с мамой остались вдвоем, девушку совершенно не напрягал: её отношения с Фрэнни вряд ли можно было назвать идеальными – они общались по столько поскольку – один-два телефонных звонка в месяц и разговор на общие темы. Да Куинн и не жаждала общения с ней, уж слишком разные они были с сестрой и чем дальше друг от друга они находились – тем лучше себя чувствовала зеленоглазая девушка.

**_The way you see the world  
The way it sees you back  
You're the photographer  
You take the photograph  
If you don't like the way  
The way it looks at you  
You've got all the power to choose_**

Блондинка чуть было не подавилась, с такой скоростью она проглатывала еду за обедом. Сегодня ей не терпелось подарить подарок одному особенному человечку и ни о чем другом она думать просто не могла. Как только ей представилась такая возможность – девушка собралась и отправилась к подруге.

Куинн шла пешком. Её руки слишком дрожали от нервов, чтобы можно было вести машину. На улице шел легкий снег и бывшая чирлидерша вполне ощутила бы всю прохладность погоды, если бы не была настолько поглощена своими мыслями. После пятнадцати минут ходьбы девушка уже сворачивала на улицу, что вела к дому Сантаны. Она позвонила в дверь и на пороге вскоре показалась невысокая темноволосая женщина лет сорока. Куинн поприветствовала миссис Лопес и мама латины разрешила ей пройти в комнату брюнетки.

Дрожащей рукой она постучала и, услышав приглушенное «Входите!» - вошла в комнату. Её тут же встретила пара удивленных карих глаз. Сантана сидела у себя на кровати с ноутбуком на коленях

- «Счастливого Рождества, Сан!»

- «Куинн…» - Брюнетка отложила ноутбук в сторону и выпрямилась.

Куинн прикрыла за собой дверь и подошла немного ближе. Она нервно покусывала губу, а руками расправляла несуществующие складки на джинсах.

- «Я хочу перед тобой извиниться…»

- «Не надо». – Поспешила сказать латина.

- «Надо. Когда мы ссоримся – это невыносимо, и я не хочу тебя терять. Мне не следовало тогда давить не тебя, приставать с вопросами и ставить в неловкое положение. И на счет вчерашнего: спасибо, что позаботилась обо мне и извини, что доставила тебе лишних хлопот. И…» - Куинн очень нервничала и пыталась выдать все на одном дыхании. Но когда латина поднялась с кровати и обняла её – девушка забыла все слова, которые репетировала по дороге сюда, и умолкла.

- «Все в порядке, Кью». – Тихо сказала Сантана. Она была очень тронута словами подруги и пыталась скрыть подступающие слезы. – «С нами все будет в порядке». – Добавила она.

Девушки минуту стояли в обнимку, пока Куинн не отстранилась первой и не произнесла:

- «У меня есть для тебя подарок». – Она потянулась к своей сумке, что свисала через плечо, достала небольшую квадратную коробочку и протянула Сантане.

Заинтригованная брюнетка поспешила развернуть свой подарок и просто растерялась, увидев содержимое. Она попеременно смотрела на коробку – на Куинн – на коробку – на Куинн и не знала что сказать.

- «Кью… я… а… Спасибо!» - Наконец нашла слова латина.

- «Давай помогу». – Предложила девушка и брюнетка протянула ей в ответ свою кисть.

Блондинка достала из коробочки тоненький золотой браслет и молча надела Сантане на руку.

- «У меня просто нет слов… Куинн, он прекрасен! Спасибо!» - брюнетка уже во второй раз притянула девушку в свои объятия, на этот раз уже гораздо сильнее.

Они еще несколько часов пробыли в комнате у Сантаны разговаривая обо всем на свете, пока латина не предложила сходить поужинать в «Бредстикс».

- «Сантана, одень шапку сейчас же». – Девушка только улыбнулась ей в ответ и высунула язык в знак протеста. – «Нет, правда, одень. Там ведь снег идет». – Не сдавалась Куинн.

- «Ладно, «мамочка»!» - Сантана покривилась, но шапку таки натянула.

Блондинка вышла на улицу первой, а латина следом за ней. Снаружи кроме них не было ни души и уже заметно потемнело. Не успела Куинн и двух метров пройти, как ей в спину полетела снежка.

- «Эй!» - Возмутилась она, разворачиваясь лицом к латине, и вторая снежка пролетела уже мимо неё. - «Ах, так! – Куинн пригнулась, загребла рукой немного снега и попыталась ответить Сантане тем же, но промазала.

- «Мимо!» - Радовалась брюнетка. – «Слабо достать меня, Фабре?»

_'Оу, ну держись! Это уже дело принципа.__'_ Куинн погналась вслед за Сантаной и через пару десятков шагов её настигла. Она попыталась свалить её с ног прямиком в снег, но не удержала равновесие и рухнула в сугроб вместе с латиной, приземлившись прямо на неё. Они оказались лицом к лицу, очень близко друг к другу. Длинные волосы Сантаны, которые выглядывали из-под шапки, раскинулись на белом снегу, создавая резкий контраст. Её щеки немного порозовели от холода и карие глаза внимательно смотрели на Куинн. _'Она восхитительная…__' _Мелькнуло в голове у блондинки. Она не выдержала и начала медленно наклоняться. Миллиметры отделяли её от таких манящих губ.

- «Кью, не надо». – Тихо попросила брюнетка.

- «Почему?» - Не отстраняясь, спросила Куинн.

- «Мне не нужна твоя жалость». – Голос латины прозвучал с грустью.

- «Я хочу тебя поцеловать. И совсем не из жалости». – Еле слышно произнесла блондинка. Её горячее дыхание буквально таки обжигало Сантану.

Когда кареглазая девушка больше ничего не сказала, Куинн машинально облизала свои губы и сократила оставшуюся между ними дистанцию касаясь губ Сантаны. Это было всего лишь легкое касание, но этого было более чем достаточно, чтобы свести латину с ума. Она подалась вперед и углубила поцелуй, но все ещё не верила, что все это происходило на самом деле. _'Если это сон – то чертовски хороший, и я не хочу просыпаться!__'_

Куинн дрожала, не то от холода, не то от ощущений. Сантана целовала её в ответ настолько нежно, что внутри все плавилось и растекалось горячей жидкостью по всему телу. Спустя несколько долгих секунд брюнетка легонько прикусила её нижнюю губу, чтобы ей разрешили доступ. Куинн совсем не сопротивлялась. Да что там сопротивляться – в данный момент она была не в состоянии даже свое имя вспомнить.

Непонятно сколько ещё они находились в таком положении. Наконец латина заговорила:

- «Куинн… постой…»

- «Что такое?» - Перепугалась блондинка.

- «Я… не могу… дышать». - Объяснила Сантана, пыталась словить губами воздух, и Куинн моментально расслабилась. – «И моя задница… в снегу… уже замерла».

Светловолосая девушка хихикнула и нехотя перекатилась на бок, приподнимаясь и помогая встать латине. Отдышавшись, они встретились взглядами и застенчиво улыбнулись друг другу. Блондинка легонько закусила губу и Сантана уже боролась с желанием повалить её в тот самый сугроб и целовать, целовать…

_**You turn my world around with a single smile**_  
_**That's who you are, that's who you are**_

- «Кто-то там в «Бредстикс» собирался…» – Куинн нарушила тишину, увидев что её подруга потерялась в мыслях.

- «Что? Ах…да, идем». – Только и смогла выдавить из себя брюнетка, возвращаясь из мира своих фантазий в реальность.

* * *

Песни:

**Greyson Chance - Waiting Outside The Lines**

**Lifehouse ft. Chris Daughtry - Had Enough**

**Aly & AJ (они же 78violet) - Shine**


	12. Время все расставит по местам

**A/N: Привет! А вот и новая глава =)**

**Знаю, знаю: я говорила, что она будет только 15 января… но я закончила её писать раньше и не смогла удержаться. Следующая будет уже на выходных.**

**Спасибо вам, что комментируете ^_^ Вы делаете меня очень счастливой.**

Небольшое лирическое отступление:

Lone31Star - Мой главный литературный критик. Мне каждый раз очень интересно читать ваши отзывы – можно получить действительно ценный совет и рекомендации. Всегда считала, что обратная связь имеет большое значение.

И… хотелось бы кое-что сказать в свою защиту:

ООС… таки да. Хотя бы потому, что здесь нет Бет и у Куинн с Паком вообще ничего не было. Этот фанфик, впрочем как и любой другой, - всего лишь версия того, что видит в персонажах автор, в данном случае я. И чуточку того, что хотелось бы видеть.

Как не крути, всегда что-то остается за кадром, вне поля зрения. Потому что каждый человек воспринимает вещи по-своему, в силу своих предрассудков, своего опыта (а иногда его отсутствия), влияния окружающих.

**Приятного чтения! *-***

* * *

Глава 12. Время все расставит по местам.

Вечер в «Бредстикс» прошел весьма спокойно и девочки отлично провели время в компании друг друга. Сантана настояла на том, чтобы заплатить за обеих и отвезла подругу домой после ужина. Когда брюнетка остановила машину возле дома Фабре, Куинн не спешила выходить. Она нервно теребила в руках свои перчатки и думала, как ей лучше поступить. Они ещё не говорили о том, что случилось во дворе у Лопес, но тот момент был чересчур ценным для каждой из них, чтобы можно было его просто проигнорировать и никогда не вспоминать.

Девушки сидели в тишине несколько минут, а потом заговорили одновременно:

- «Может мы поговорим?»

- «Сан, я…»

- «Прости, продолжай». – Быстро извинилась латина. Больше всего на свете ей хотелось узнать, что сейчас творится в голове у этого светловолосого ангела. Все остальное определенно могло подождать.

- «Правда в том… я даже не знаю толком, что сказать. Не могу этого объяснить! Для меня все настолько непривычно и… я совершенно запуталась». Фабре подсознательно вжималась в свое сиденье, пытаясь занимать как можно меньше места.

- «Чего ты хочешь, Куинн?»

_'Чего ты хочешь **от меня**?_' – Хотела на самом деле спросить Сантана, и вовремя успела себя остановить. Внутренняя борьба блондинки с самой собой и без того была видна невооруженным взглядом.

_**Let me in or let me out**_  
_**So I can take a breath of air**_  
_**I don't know what you're about**_  
_**But you are taking me no where**_

- «Что если то, чего я хочу, идет в разрез с общественным мнением о том, что есть правильным?»

- «Люди слишком переоценивают значимость понятия «правильно», не считаешь?» - Сантане уже перестал нравиться оборот, который принимал этот разговор, но она все-таки пыталась вести себя мягко, чтобы не спугнуть Куинн ещё больше.

_**And it is torture**_  
_**Just waiting still hoping you'll stay**_

- «Что я маме своей скажу? Она ни за что не поймет…» - Фабре только дальше продолжала себя накручивать и мысленно углублялась во все возможные последствия, которые могут возникнуть. При всем при этом, она четко понимала чего на самом деле хотела, точнее сказать **_кого_**.

_'Ох уж этот вечный конфликт сердца и разума! На трезвую голову совсем друг с другом не уживаются…__ Ну а если серьёзно: даже при самом хорошем раскладе, что я могу предложить Сантане, помимо целого набора комплексов и заморочек? Ничего. И зачем вообще я ей сдалась?__'_

**_You're full of colors & I'm just f shade of gray_**

_' Да, Сантана довольно ясно дала понять, что была влюблена в меня когда нам было по четырнадцать-пятнадцать лет. Но это было тогда! Столько времени уже прошло с тех пор… Она встречалась с Бриттани. Она любила её! У меня нет сомнений на этот счет. Вдруг уже слишком поздно и я потеряла её безвозвратно?!__'_

Ото всех этих переживаний у Куинн проступили слезы. В этот момент Сантана чуть-чуть наклонилась, одним пальцем руки медленно провела под её подбородком и легонько приподняла ей лицо, чтобы их глаза были на одном уровне. Её тон сменился на тихий, успокаивающий:

- «Ты не можешь знать этого наверняка, Куинн. Родители по-разному воспринимают такого рода новости». – Девушка хотела возразить, сказать что мама на порог её даже не пустит, если узнает, но ей также спокойно приставили палец к губам, заставив замолчать.

- «Плюс ко всему, тебя сейчас никто не заставляет говорить ей что-либо, а тем более ещё кому-то. Мы можем просто… попробовать, и посмотреть что из этого получится». – Осторожно предложила брюнетка. Она ни на долю секунды не сводила карих глаз с подруги, что сидела на соседнем сидении. Кончиками больших пальцев Сантана аккуратно вытерла слезы с лица Куинн и с замиранием сердца стала ждать ответной реакции. В её понимании существовало только два варианта развития событий: либо вот-вот начнут сбываться её юношеские мечты, либо её сердце просто остановится, не выдержав сопутствующей боли.

- «Ты правда хочешь попробовать?» - Блондинка не могла поверить своим ушам.

- «Да… А ты?» - Никогда прежде Сантана Лопес ещё не чувствовала себя настолько уязвимой, как сейчас. Ни от какого другого ответа ещё не зависело так много. Никто, кроме Куинн, не имел над ней столько власти.

_**Without you I would fall apart**_  
_**I'm safe when I am in your arms**_  
_**And only you can set me free**_  
_**And only you can save me**_

- «Больше, чем ты можешь представить». – Тихонько прошептала блондинка.

Выдохнув с облегчением, Сантана наклонилась ещё больше и нежно поцеловала Куинн в щечку, ласково проводя ладонью по её второй щеке. Её губы задержались на месте чуть дольше, чем это предполагал бы простой дружеский жест.

- «Все будет хорошо, Кью. Сладких снов». – Ощущение теплого дыхания на щеке было настолько приятным, что все мысли путались в голове.

- «Спокойной ночи, Сан». – Девушка скромно одарила её своей очаровательной улыбкой напоследок и вылезла из машины.

Куинн успела ещё пару раз оглянуться перед тем как войти в дом, наблюдая как серебристый автомобиль исчезает за поворотом, и, оказавшись внутри, прислонилась всем телом к двери. На её лице сияла улыбка, а сердце стучало так быстро, словно она только что десять кругов вокруг стадиона намотала. У нее не осталось ни сил, ни желания думать о том, что будет завтра. И если существуют моменты, когда будущее не имеет значения – это явно один из них.

* * *

Какого это, когда твои мечты сбываются? Первоначально - это окрыляет. Ты не чувствуешь земли под ногами; не замечаешь ничего вокруг; думать ни о чем другом не можешь; все, что было до этого становится для тебя туманным. Потом – это приводит тебя в полное смятение. И все потому, что появляется вопрос: «А что же дальше?» Когда ты ждешь, мечтаешь о чем-то – у тебя есть стимул, пускай незначительный, но он есть. Есть к чему стремиться. Когда ты наконец получаешь то, что хочешь – ты чувствуешь опустошение. Куда-то пропадает вся твоя жизненная энергия, до последней капли. И ты не знаешь как с этим справляться. Ты боишься! Боишься, что твоё счастье куда-то исчезнет, не успеешь ты глазом моргнуть, боишься неизвестности впереди. Ты просто боишься двигаться дальше и… застываешь на месте, не в состоянии сделать следующей шаг.

Не смотря на то, что ранее пробуждение у Сантаны не конёк – ведь зачем напрягаться, если можно спать до обеда – этим утром она уже битый час ворочалась в кровати, не зная на какой бок перевернуться. Её донимала неопределенность с Куинн: это уже не просто дружба, но ещё и не отношения… Она просто не знала с какой стороны к ней лучше подойти. Погрузившись в мысли, брюнетка не сразу услышала звонок в дверь. Когда непрекращающийся трезвон все-таки привлек её внимание, она натянула на себя халат и пошла открывать.

- «Ты должно быть издеваешься! Что ты забыла в восемь часов утра у меня на пороге?»

- «Доброе утро, Сантана. Знаешь, это не очень вежливо с твоей стороны – заставлять гостей ждать под дверью целую вечность».

Сантана окинула взглядом нежданную гостью и сложила руки на груди, её подбородок слегка приподнялся.

- «Либо у тебя есть действительно хороший повод, либо у тебя напрочь отсутствует инстинкт самосохранения. Выкладывай, Берри! Я не собираюсь ждать полдня.

- «Я хочу с тобой поговорить, это очень важно. Пусти меня внутрь, пожалуйста! За окном не август месяц, однако».

- «С чего ты взяла, что мне это интересно?» - Продолжала Сантана, но дверь распахнула пошире, чтобы маленькая брюнетка смогла протиснуться в дом.

- «Речь идет о Куинн».

- «И что с ней?» - Латина сделала безразличное лицо, будто ей нет до этого никакого дела, но её внимание однозначно привлекли.

- «Она сейчас переживает непростой период в своей жизни и мне кажется ты, как её подруга, должна быть в курсе. Я не могу тебе рассказать обо всем, я пообещала ей держать язык за зубами, да и не мне об этом рассказывать, просто…»

- «Берри!» - Девушка не выдержала. – «Мое терпение имеет границы! Перестань тараторить и говори конкретнее».

Рэйчел показательно надулась, когда её перебили, но решила не испытывать судьбу.

- «Когда мы были у Ноа на вечеринке, Куинн по-пьяни кое-что сказала. Я очень сомневаюсь, что кто-либо ещё об этом знает… Но со мной она говорить не станет. А сейчас ей как никогда нужна поддержка её лучшей подруги. Я знаю, что вы двое очень близки…» - У латины одна бровь поднялась от этих слов. _'И догадывайся теперь, что именно она под этим «близки» подразумевала!'_ – «Потому хочу попросить тебя приглядывать за ней, чтобы она ничего не учудила».

- «Почему это ты о ней так печешься? Я чего-то не знаю?»

- «Вопреки твоему обо мне мнению, я не настолько эгоистична и я переживаю обо всех ребятах из хора. Вы мне как семья! И мне больно видеть, как Куинн напивается до чертиков, потому что не может справиться со своими эмоциями».

- «Я тебя услышала. Миссия выполнена. Что-нибудь ещё?» - Сантана не пыталась быть жестокой, напротив – говорила очень даже спокойно, просто мысленно она была уже далеко. Её взгляд пал на одну из картин на стене, но она явно смотрела не на неё, а сквозь. Ей не терпелось поскорее выпроводить Рэйчел и очутиться у Куинн дома. Сама того не осознавая, Берри помогла ей разрешить дилемму и теперь она знала, как ей следует себя вести дальше: _'Прежде всего – будь для неё подругой, не торопи. Она сама тебя подпустит, когда будет морально готова.__ Просто будь рядом и поддерживай её. Время все расставит по местам.__'_

- «Очень хорошо, что мы смогли поговорить. Удачи, Сантана!» - Рэйчел попрощалась и ушла.

* * *

Когда латина приехала к подруге, у дверей её встретила Джуди Фабре и практически сразу отправила на верх к дочери, предварительно только предложила чашку чая или кофе. Сантана вежливо отказалась и быстро поднялась по ступенькам. В этом доме она была сотню раз и найти нужную комнату ей не составило абсолютно никакого труда.

Светловолосая девушка дремала, свернувшись калачиком на кровати. Рядом с ней лежала открытой небольшая книжка в твердом переплете. _'Она читала и уснула. Как это мило…__'_ – Подумала Сантана, уголки её губ невольно приподнялись в полуулыбке. Она не стала её будить, а тихонько присела на стульчик недалеко от кровати. Спящая Куинн была ещё красивее, чем когда либо: её лицо было полностью расслабленным, умиротворенным, а длинные волосы беспорядочно раскинулись по подушке. Брюнетка заворожено смотрела как тело девушки легонько приподнималось при вдохе и опускалось при выдохе. Она могла бы так просидеть весь день, даже не вставая с места.

Куинн видимо почувствовала стороннее присутствие, потому как начала потягиваться и потирать сонные глаза руками. Когда зеленые глаза распахнулись – первая эмоция на лице блондинки была потрясение. Но она в считанные секунды сменилась на радость. Девушка застенчиво улыбнулась и прошептала:

- «Привет».

- «Смотри кто наконец-то проснулся! Итак, что мы сегодня будем делать?»

Куинн моментально уловила игривый тон своей подруги и ответила и том же духе.

- «Мне, вообще-то, сначала нужно в душ. Так что придется тебе пока развлекаться самостоятельно». – Она соскочила с кровати и направилась прямиком в ванную. Но перед тем, как скрыться за дверью, повернулась лицом к латине и сказала: «Дождись меня! Я быстро».

Минут через десять блондинка вышла с ванной, замотавшись в одно полотенце. Она не додумалась взять одежду сразу, чтобы можно было переодеться, и сейчас в таком виде прошлась мимо латины к шкафу. Сантана молча наблюдала всю эту картинку, слегка приоткрыв рот. _'С утра пораньше Берри со своей речью, теперь Куинн после душа практически раздетая… За что мне все это?__'_

Как только Куинн нашла в шкафу все то, что искала, она развернулась и застала брюнетку и изумленным лицом. Сантана кашлянула и быстро развернулась в другую сторону, пытаясь скрыть тот факт, что разглядывала её. _'Отличная попытка держать дружескую дистанцию, Лопес… Молодец!__'_

- «Прости, я совсем не подумала…» – Куинн пыталась извиниться, заливаясь краской, когда поняла как выглядели её действия. Конечно, до этого они видели друг друга в подобном виде в женской раздевалке неоднократно: они были в одной команде по чирлидингу годами, как никак. Но в свете последних событий… положение вещей существенно изменилось.

Сантана не могла не отреагировать. Она приподнялась со стула и быстро преодолела разделяющую их дистанцию, оказавшись прямо перед девушкой.

- «Ты не должна об этом думать. Мы целовались и это было просто… замечательно». - Брюнетка заложила выбившуюся прядь волос ей за ухо и продолжала смотреть ей в глаза. Куинн нервно сглотнула. – «Но это совсем не меняет того, что я все ещё твоя лучшая подруга, Кью, а ты моя. Я не хочу чтобы между нами была неловкость и недосказанность. Хорошо?»

- «Хорошо». – Это прозвучало настолько тихо, что окажись Сантана на метр дальше от нее – она бы не расслышала.

- «Хорошо». – Повторила за девушкой брюнетка, гладя легонько её волосы. – «А теперь иди – одевайся, твоя мама ждет нас на кухне к завтраку. Потом мы сможем посмотреть какой-нибудь фильм, послушать музыку или погулять… Что захочешь».

Куинн кивнула, прижала одежду, которую все это время держала в руках, поближе к себе и удалилась в ванную.

После завтрака, фильм в гостиной девушки так и не досмотрели. Было чертовски сложно сосредоточиться на том, что происходило на экране, когда они сидели так близко. В какой то момент Куинн просто надоело ловить на себе скрытые взгляды Сантаны. Она без слов поднялась с дивана, взяла её за руку и повела к себе в комнату.

- «Куинн, что слу…» - Договорить латина не успела, потому что губы Куинн нашли её губы и с этого момента все слова были позабыты. Легкий стон вырвался из груди брюнетки, когда Куинн прижала её своим телом к двери.

* * *

Песни:

**Sofi Bonde - Shade of gray**

**Darin - Only You Can Save Me**


	13. Глава 13

В предыдущей главе:

После завтрака, фильм в гостиной девушки так и не досмотрели. Было чертовски сложно сосредоточиться на том, что происходило на экране, когда они сидели так близко. В какой то момент Куинн просто надоело ловить на себе скрытые взгляды Сантаны. Она без слов поднялась с дивана, взяла её за руку и повела к себе в комнату.

- «Куинн, что слу…» - Договорить латина не успела, потому что губы Куинн нашли её губы и с этого момента все слова были позабыты. Легкий стон вырвался из груди брюнетки, когда Куинн прижала её своим телом к двери.

* * *

Глава 13.

Сантана была на седьмом небе от счастья. _'Сойти с ума оказывается так просто… Особенно когда тебя целует Куинн Фабре! Я никогда не смогу к этому привыкнуть.'_

Руки Куинн легонько обнимали Сантану за талию. И хотя это именно она притащила брюнетку в комнату и зажала её между собой и дверью, в действиях девушки не было никакой резкости и спешки. Она двигалась медленно, нежно исследовала губы Сантаны. Было такое ощущение, что она осторожничает: боится к ней прикасаться, боится быть отвергнутой и… боится потерять над собой контроль и просто чувствовать. Ведь так сложно довериться другому человеку. Тем более когда ты сомневаешься в себе самой.

_**Come back and tell me why**_  
_**I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time, oh, oh, oh**_  
_**And meet me there tonight**_  
_**And let me know that it's not all in my mind**_

Сантане не нужно было говорить ничего из этого, объяснять что-либо. Общаясь с Куинн годами, она научилась подмечать такие тонкости и понимать её без слов. Ей хотелось предоставить девушке уверенность, в которой та так отчаянно нуждалась, быть настолько нежной, как никогда и ни с кем до этого. Она хотела подарить ей весь мир и даже чуточку больше.

Прошло совсем мало времени и уже Сантана взяла все в свои руки. Она поменяла их с Куинн местами и теперь целовала её подбородок сантиметр за сантиметром, также медленно, но гораздо более уверено. Потом опять возвращалась к губам, не в силах себя остановить и прекратить все это хотя бы на секунду.

Когда тебя одолевают такой силы чувства и в таком количестве – дыхание сбивается само по себе, ты постепенно начинаешь задыхаться. Кислорода больше не хватает… Мир вокруг больше не существует.

Соприкасаясь лбами, носом к носу, дыша друг другом… Они стояли и пытались отдышаться, не сводя глаз друг с друга. Зрачки расширенные, щеки красные, мысли врозь… И самый большой в мире секрет, предназначенный для ушей только одного особенного человека в жизни, прозвучавший почти шепотом:

- «Я люблю тебя».

_**I pulled her close, just to hold her tight**_  
_**And the both of us could tell it just felt right**_  
_**She looked at me in the sweetest way**_  
_**Like she could tell what the hell I was about to say**_  
_**Must've took a while just to find the words**_  
_**Cause she cut me off and finally said it first**_

- «Ш-ш-ш… не говори ничего. Не говори… Я просто хочу, чтобы ты знала».

Куинн сделала то, что её попросили – она не произнесла ни слова. Вместо этого она ещё теснее прижалась к Сантане, зарываясь носом в её волосы, вдыхая её запах, пытаясь скрыть проступившие от радости слёзы.

_**Well, I'm tired of pretending**_  
_**But I'm terrified of it ending**_  
_**I know if not for you there's nothing I could do to ever let it end**_  
_**And you know I feel the same way**_  
_**Cause I told you drunk on my birthday**_  
_**And as you pulled me near**_  
_**You whispered in my ear, "Don't ever let it end"**_

Мечты сбываются. История не всегда повторяется.

Будет ли у нас ещё одна попытка, чтобы начать жить – зависит только от нас.

Дай себе шанс!

* * *

Следующие три недели девушки проводили вместе практически все возможное время, сутки напролет. Когда другой человек становиться тебе настолько близким и родным – очень сложно расстаться хотя бы на минуту. Каждое мгновение, которое вы проводите вместе, становится на вес золота. Если погода позволяла – они гуляли по городу, в остальное время просто гостили поочередно то у Куинн дома, то у Сантаны. Часто они оставались ночевать друг у друга, так как засиживались до глубокой ночи, забывая о времени, и уже поздно было возвращаться к себе домой. Засыпать в объятиях друг друга и просыпаться в одной постели было просто невообразимо чудесно: можно чувствовать тепло любимого человека, слушать спокойное легкое дыхание, а иногда посапывание, ощущать на себе нежные руки, которые во сне прижимают тебя ещё ближе, можно чувствовать как останавливается твоё сердце от всего этого и все равно продолжать жить дальше.

Все эти три недели Сантана была замечательной, она никогда не давила на Куинн: не заставляла её признаться маме, не пыталась перевести их отношения на новый уровень. Она как будто чувствовала, что девушка ещё не была к этому готова. Куинн была ей очень благодарна за все терпение, которое проявляла брюнетка по отношению к ней. Раньше она думала, что латина будет стараться все ускорить и сильно этого побаивалась, зная наверняка, что не сможет выдержать быстрого темпа. А в итоге – реальность превзошла все её ожидания и постепенно её страхи начали притупляться, все, кроме одного – что об этом кто-нибудь узнает. Она начала гораздо свободнее и чаще проявлять свои чувства к подруге.

Оставалось всего четыре дня до того, как начнется новый семестр – двадцать первого января – и им обеим придется вернуться на учебу. А это означало – вновь разъехаться по разным городам, в разные уголки страны, не видеть друг друга каждый день, не прикасаться, не целовать… Эта тема до сих пор никак не обсуждалась, больше по той причине, что они обе хотели по максимуму продлить этот беззаботный период. Но Куинн нужна была хоть какая-то уверенность, что все самое хорошее в её жизни не закончится через эти четыре дня. Она с грустью посмотрела на спящую рядом Сантану и наконец решилась сделать то, на что не хватало смелости уже далеко не первый день.

- «Сан, проснись». – Прошептала девушка брюнетке, одновременно целуя её в шею.

- «Не хочу». – Сонно пробормотала Сантана, потягиваясь и поворачивая голову в другую сторону, чтобы у Куинн было больше доступа к её шее. – «Но ты можешь продолжать делать то, что сейчас делаешь».

- «И не думай спать дальше!» - Запротестовала блондинка, разворачивая лицо латины к себе. – «Я хочу с тобой поговорить».

- «Этот никак не может подождать?» - Все ещё не открывая глаза спросила Сантана.

- «Нет, это важно. Просыпайся, соня!» - Куинн поцеловала её в щеку и постепенно начала стягивать одеяло.

- «Ладно-ладно… Проснулась. Верни одеяло не место!» - Карие глаза распахнулись и теперь недоуменно смотрели на Куинн. – «О чем ты хотела со мной поговорить?»

- «О том, что будет, когда ты поедешь в Луисвилль, а я – в Нью-Хейвен».

- «Куинн…»

- «Сан, пожалуйста, дослушай меня до конца».

Брюнетка кивнула и Куинн продолжила:

- «Я знаю, что мы об этом раньше не говорили, в силу какого-то молчаливого соглашения. Но я больше так не могу. Мне сложно представить, что уже через четыре дня все, что есть между нами, может закончиться. Мне даже думать об этом больно! Потому я хочу у тебя кое-что спросить…»

Девушка начала нервно ёрзать и в конце концов немного привстала, опираясь на спинку кровати. В процессе она закусывала нижнюю губу с одной стороны, а Сантана прекрасно знала это движение – разговор точно обещал быть серьёзным. То ли ей передалась нервозность Куинн, то ли она возникла у неё сама по себе, но латина также заняла сидящую позицию и теперь внимательно всматривалась в зеленые глаза, ожидая продолжения. Куинн сделала глубокий вдох.

- «Сантана Лопес,» - Брюнетка немного прищурила глаза от такого обращения, не совсем понимая что сейчас происходит. – «Станешь ли ты моей девушкой?»

Шок. Нет, не так… ШОК. Куинн действительно хотела быть с ней. Это официально… Она не собиралась давать задний ход! Она не бросит её, когда уедет в Йель! У Сантаны пропал дар речи. Она смотрела на свою подругу и только удивленно моргала глазами, пытаясь осознать происходящее.

_'Ну же, скажи хоть что-нибудь!'_ - Мысленно взмолилась Куинн. _'Иначе у меня сердечный приступ случится.'_

- «Сан…» - Не выдержала блондинка.

- «Да. Да! Тысячу раз «да»! Я буду твоей девушкой, Куинн». – Сантана больше не сдерживалась. Она кинулась обнимать свою теперь уже **девушку **и чуть не задушила её в своих объятиях. До этого ей казалось, что уже нельзя быть счастливее. А Куинн доказала ей сегодня, что **ещё как** можно.

* * *

Расставание было невыносимым для обеих. Так ещё и пришлось сдерживать всю силу своих эмоций, потому что Куинн в аэропорту провожала не только одна Сантана, но ещё и её мама. Когда объявили регистрацию, а потом уже и саму посадку на рейс – девушки нехотя выпустили друг друга из рук. Боль, которую они чувствовали при этом, ни с чем не возможно было сравнить… Как будто твое сердце полностью прокололи иголками, каждый миллиметр, каждую клеточку.

_**You know that I would rather stay**_  
_**But now before I turn away**_  
_**There's one last thing to you**_  
_**I want to say**_

Пока ещё была хоть какая-то возможность сдерживать слёзы – и Куинн честно понятия не имела как ей это до сих пор удавалось, – она последний раз глянула в глаза Сантаны и, ухватившись за ручку чемодана, быстро зашагала прочь. Регистрацию она проходила как в тумане: молча показала свой билет и паспорт, молча сдала свой багаж, оставив при себе только сумочку, молча заняла свое место в самолете у иллюминатора, указанное в билете. Из транса её вывело громкое предупреждение о том, что нужно пристегнуть ремни безопасности и выключить телефоны перед взлетом, которое доносилось по всему салону самолета из маленьких динамиков на стенках. Куинн послушно потянулась за ремнем безопасности, пристегнула его и полезла в сумочку за телефоном. Разблокировав клавиатуру, она увидела надпись на экране: «У вас одно новое сообщение». К этому моменту её всю уже трясло, комок подступал к горлу. Перед этим полетом девушка уже не нервничала, ей просто было не до этого. Она нажала кнопку «Прочитать» и слезы начали растекаться по щекам.

От: Сантана

**- Я по тебе уже скучаю! :***

И хоть перед глазами у Куинн уже все плыло, она успела набрать и отправить ответное сообщение, перед тем как выключить телефон:

**- А я скучаю по тебе! :***

_'Мы пройдем через это. С нами все будет в порядке.'_ - Думала Куинн. Она не позволит ничему и никому разрушить свое счастье.**  
**

_**Baby there's no goodbyes**_  
_**I'll always be right by your side**_  
_**I may be far away**_  
_**You know that my heart will stay, with you, always**_

* * *

**A/N:** Надеюсь вам нравится музыка, которую я подбираю. Она может выразить то, что у меня не всегда получается передать словами.

То, что творится у каждого человека внутри, не всегда можно описать.

Песни:

**Taylor Swift - Everything Has Changed (ft. Ed Sheeran)**

**Nickelback - Don't Ever Let It End**

**Blue - No Goodbyes**


	14. Секреты

**A/N:** Всем привет! Приятного чтения :)

* * *

Глава 14. Секреты.

_**You take the weight**_  
_**You take it all**_  
_**You can take everything**_  
_**I'm feeling so tired**_  
_**And for so long**_  
_**I need you now**_  
_**I need you next to me**_

Куинн сидела уже на третей по счету лекции и устало смотрела на слайды, которые преподаватель показывал студентам. Если раньше она бы не пропустила ни одного слова, то сегодня был явно не тот случай – ей лень было даже конспект писать. По правде говоря, уже пятый день подряд был «не тот случай».

_'Что делать, если ты скучаешь по ком-то настолько сильно, что просто на стенку лезть хочется? Говорят, что вначале тяжелее всего. Но никто не предупреждает, что настолько! С кровати себя по утрам нужно чуть ли не за уши вытаскивать. Хреново настолько, что хочется спрятаться под одеяло с головой и никуда нос не показывать. А ещё лучше – уснуть и не просыпаться, чтобы ничего не чувствовать, ни о чем не думать. Теряется вкус жизни, пропадает интерес делать что-либо.'_

Девушка замкнулась ото всех, кто находился рядом, ведь рядом не было её – Сантаны – единственного человека, в котором она так отчаянно нуждалась. И абсолютно неважно, что её окружал не один десяток других людей ежедневно. Она ходила по коридорам зданий, по улицам с видом бездомного котенка, которого выбросили за дверь. При всем при этом, она продолжала ходить на учебу и пыталась вести свой привычный образ жизни. Вот только что бы она не делала, где и с кем бы не находилась, куда бы она не шла – её присутствие везде было только физическим, ведь в своих мыслях она была далеко-далеко, за пределами любых четырех стен, которые могли её окружать, за пределами любых разговоров, в которых ей приходилось принимать участие. Все-таки, никакое другое живое существо на планете не ловит такого кайфа от саморазрушения, как человек.

_**It doesn't matter where you go**_  
_**You're still a part of me**_

Иногда ей изо всех сил приходилось сдерживаться, дабы не срываться на случайных прохожих и на каждого, кто осмеливался сказать ей хоть слово, нарушив тем самым внутреннее состояние тоски и печали. В первую очередь, Куинн злилась на себя: она позволила своим чувствам управлять собой, затмить разум и нарушить безоблачное существование. А ещё – она немного злилась на латину, за то, что заставляла её все это чувствовать.

Как только прозвенел звонок, сигнализирующий о том, что занятия закончились, девушка на автомате собрала свои вещи в сумку и вышла с аудитории вместе с Ребеккой. Сегодня была пятница, конец рабочей недели, впереди выходные, нормальный человек уже радовался бы на её месте. Куинн же было все равно.

- «Как по мне, это всего лишь иная форма безумия. А ты как считаешь, Куинн?» – Ребекка что-то говорила уже минут пять, но на неё по прежнему не обращали должного внимания. – «Куинн! Ты меня вообще слушаешь?»

- «А? Что?» - Спохватилась блондинка, когда Ребекка начала перед её глазами пальцами щелкать, пытаясь обратить на себя внимание. Они шли домой после лекций и Куинн опять «отсутствовала». – «Прости, я немного задумалась».

- «С тобой это довольно часто случается в последнее время, хочу тебе заметить».

- «Со мной все в порядке». – Поспешила её заверить Куинн.

Ребекка бросила на нее скептический взгляд, который так и кричал _'Да что ты говоришь!'_, но не стала озвучивать это вслух, предоставляя Куинн возможность самой решить, когда ей делиться тем, что её так беспокоит, и делиться ли вообще. Куинн втайне была ей очень благодарна за это. Блондинке совсем не хотелось обсуждать эту тему, ни с ней, ни с кем-то другим.

- «Так о чем ты говорила?» - Решила перевести тему Куинн.

- «О сублимации. Это такое явление, когда люди с головой погружаются в какое-то занятие, лишь бы не думать о том, что их…»

- «Я знаю, что это такое!» - Куинн раздраженно перебила Ребекку. Она уже пожалела, что вообще спросила. – «При чем тут это?»

- «…огорчает». – Девушка таки закончила свою фразу и неодобрительно покосилась на подругу. «Это тема лекции, которую мы только что прослушали. Но видимо прослушала её только я». Вторую фразу она произнесла чуть тише, ни к кому не обращаясь, просто для констатации факта.

- «И? Почему это безумие?» - Куинн попыталась проявить дружеский интерес, а заодно отвести тематику разговора подальше от себя.

- «Посуди сама: в какой-то момент человек неизбежно начинает увлекаться слишком сильно, бросается из одной крайности своего существования в другую, вместо того, чтобы решить свои проблемы. Так долго не протянешь, постепенно начинаешь выгорать физически, да и эмоционально тоже. А ведь проблемы-то все равно никуда не деваются. Хуже этого может быть только жалость по отношению к себе. Во всем нужно искать золотую середину». – Наконец подытожила свой монолог Ребекка.

Куинн только иронично улыбнулась. _'Золотая середина… Честное слово, ненавижу это определение, всем сердцем ненавижу. Золотая середина носит настолько призрачный характер! Так зачем её вообще искать? Зачем гоняться за призраками?'_

Ребекка продолжала смотреть на нее с вопросительным взглядом и блондинка нехотя согласилась:

- «Может ты и права». – Ей проще было не спорить. А смысл? Если никто никому ничего не докажет, и все равно каждый останется при своём мнении.

Оставшуюся дорогу к общежитию девушки прошли в комфортном молчании.

* * *

В ожидании вечера, Куинн успела приготовить еду, сделать задания на следующую неделю и уже не знала чем себя занять дальше. Ребекка уехала к сестре на выходные, как обычно, и теперь ей не с кем было даже поговорить. Ей однозначно нужно было чем-то заполнить своё свободное время, и не только сегодня. Иначе у нее просто крыша поедет. Не долго думая, Куинн открыла ноутбук и решила прошерстить сайт своего университета на предмет факультативных занятий и клубов по интересам. Должно же быть хоть что-нибудь, что могло скрасить её одиночество. В итоге, девушка была шокирована количеством студенческих организаций, которые действовали в пределах университета. Она уже устала листать список, когда одно из названий привлекло её внимание: «Йельский Хор». _'То, что надо!'_ – Подумала Куинн и перешла дальше по ссылке, чтобы узнать дополнительные детали. Оказалось, там как раз проводился зимний набор участников и можно было подать свою заявку на прослушивание на следующей неделе. Она заполнила необходимую анкету и в очередной раз проверила время на часах: _'Ещё целых двадцать минут!'_ Куинн тяжело вздохнула – этот день тянулся уже целую вечность. Как раз в этот момент в кармане завибрировал телефон и блондинка на стуле подскочила от неожиданности.

От: Сантана

**- Я уже дома. Заходи в скайп :)**

Куинн больше не теряла ни минуты. Быстрым нажатием мышки она запустила нужную программу, ввела логин – пароль, и перед глазами показалась широкая улыбка на половину экрана монитора.

- «Привет!» - Её голос в телефонной трубке по вечерам и почти полсотни сообщений в день – единственное, что держало Куинн на плаву всю неделю. Теперь она могла видеть ее на экране: эти глаза, эту улыбку, эти ямочки на щеках…

_**But in the end I'm back again**_  
_**Never too far from knowing**_  
_**Where we are, yeah**_

- «Привет, Сан!» - Радостно отозвалась девушка.

- «Как ты?» - Вроде бы обычный вопрос, но он прозвучал с такой заботой.

- «Сейчас гораздо лучше». – Призналась Куинн. – «А у меня есть новости!»

- «Правда? Я должна беспокоиться?» - Заигрывала Сантана, нарочно приподнимая брови.

- «Эй! Прекрати, я серьёзно». – Куинн слегка нахмурилась.

- «Да говори уже! Мне же интересно!»

В ответ на эти слова блондинка улыбнулась и рассказала своей девушке о том, что записалась на прослушивание в университетский хор. Они проговорили в скайпе ещё полночи и каким-то образом Сантане удалось убедить Куинн в том, что они справятся со всем этим, что отношения на расстоянии – это реально. Когда у тебя нет другого выбора – приходится цепляться за надежду. Пускай ненадолго, пускай очень больно… Это все равно лучше, чем сдаться так и не попробовав.

* * *

За окном был уже февраль. Порой время летело для Куинн слишком быстро, а иногда этого было совсем недостаточно. Она прошла прослушивание в хор, но так и не пополнила ряды его участников: в Йеле формат хора сильно отличался от привычного ей в школе и это её не устраивало. Уже тот факт, что там было около семидесяти участников её не впечатлял – это вам не двенадцать человек, которые друг за друга держаться, совсем не та атмосфера, не так уютно. Зато ей удалось уболтать Ребекку составить ей компанию и ходить на вечера караоке.

Близился День всех влюбленных, а с ним и первая важная дата для Сантаны и Куинн – 17 февраля – месяц с тех пор, как они стали парой официально. А девочки даже не могли провести это время друг с другом. День Валентина в этом году выпадал на четверг (и попробуй тут с учебы денься куда-нибудь посреди недели). Был вариант приехать обеим на выходные домой, в Лайму, а Куинн, как назло, назначили консультацию по написанию курсовой работы в пятницу на такое время, что она не успевала даже на самый поздний рейс. Как только блондинка об этом узнала, она со слезами на глазах сразу позвонила Сантане и та её успокаивала по телефону чуть ли не полчаса. После этого Куинн намеревалась вылетать первым же рейсом в субботу, но вся это ситуация существенно уменьшала количество времени, которое они могли провести вместе дома. Расстояние сводило с ума обеих, а каждое телефонное прощание после вечерних разговоров с латиной для Куинн было сплошным ударом. В четверг она вообще проревела полночи в подушку после того, как завершился звонок. Она правда не знала как долго ещё сможет это выносить.

У Сантаны же был совсем другой подход. Она не позволяла себе поддаваться унынию, а чтобы было меньше времени забивать голову различными мыслями – нашла себе не оригинальное, но все же занятие – учебу. Она не пропускала занятий, выполняла абсолютно все задания, так ещё и хорошо выполняла. Вот что происходит, когда у человека есть действительно хорошая мотивация. А у Сантаны Лопес она была. Но Куинн об этом говорить было ещё рано, ведь только в конце марта она сможет узнать не напрасны ли были все её старания. Как бы там ни было, брюнетка отлично понимала что и зачем она делает.

В пятницу вечером Куинн ждала Сантану в скайпе в обычное время. Вот только латина онлайн все никак не появлялась. Девушка уже начала себя накручивать по всем направлениям: от «Она меня бросила!» до «А вдруг с ней что-то случилось?» Только она дотянулась до своего телефона чтобы набрать Сантану и все выяснить – мобильник сам зазвонил.

- «Сан, где тебя носит?» - Возмущенно спросила она.

- «А у вас охранная система круче, чем я предполагала». – С легкой досадой в голосе, но совершенно спокойно ответила латина.

- «Что?» - Недоумевала Куинн.

- «Ты меня у выхода с территории университета встретить случайно не хочешь?» - Как бы между прочим спросила Сантана.

- «…»

- «Кью, ты все ещё там?»

- «Нет, то есть да! Сан… Как?» - Куинн уже хотелось себя ущипнуть, все казалось таким нереальным.

- «На машине, Куинн, на машине!» - Как же брюнетку умиляла такая реакция. Она если сдерживала смех. – «Я надеюсь ты уже одеваешься?»

- «Да! Дай мне десять минут, нет, пять. Дай мне пять минут и я буду там!» – Куинн плечом держала телефон, одной рукой застегивала левый сапог, а другой одновременно пыталась натянуть правый. – «И чтобы ты была в курсе – я тебя убью, когда увижу!»

Звонок отключился и в этот раз Сантана уже громко засмеялась, пряча телефон в карман. Она «забыла» предупредить свою девушку о том, что собирается приехать к ней в Нью-Хейвен. Но она прекрасно знала, что Куинн на нее на самом деле не злилась. Она стояла у ворот Йельского университета и переминалась с ноги на ногу в ожидании. _'Ещё пять минут и я её увижу!'_ – Думала Сантана.

Куинн увидела её силуэт издалека и только ещё больше ускорила свои шаги, так что чуть ли не бежала навстречу. Она просто не могла перепутать: её брюнетка была в длинном чёрном пальто и держала руки за спиной. Куинн бросилась ей на шею сразу, как только приблизилась. Только Сантана почему-то не спешила обнимать её в ответ. Блондинка отстранилась, но не успела даже ничего сказать, потому что латина достала из-за спины букет красных роз и протянула их ей. В тот же миг лицо Куинн осветила сияющая улыбка, её самообладание куда-то улетучилось, и спустя секунду розы уже были зажаты между ней и брюнеткой, а Куинн начала целовать Сантану так, будто они не виделись целую вечность. И плевать ей было на прохожих, они переживут.

* * *

Как оказалось, Сантана спланировала целую культурную программу на вечер. Она отвезла свою девушку в город, где они поужинали в одном из уютных кафе. Но на этом ничего не заканчивалось, а скорее только начиналось. Брюнетка хотела, чтобы эти совместные выходные им действительно запомнились, они ведь вместе уже месяц, как никак. Она знала, что её не пустят ночевать в общежитие к Куинн, а так как остановиться на этих два дня где-нибудь все равно надо было – она заранее забронировала небольшой номер в отеле. После ужина Сантана оставила свою машину на парковке возле отеля и они дальше пешком пошли в расположенный недалеко от этого места ночной клуб.

Музыка, коктейли, все это очень расслабило Куинн. К тому же она не увидела никого из своих знакомых в клубе и вскоре начала вести себя расковано. Со стороны они с Сантаной напоминали обычную пару, которая пришла сюда отдохнуть в пятничный вечер и хорошо провести время в компании друг друга. Пару раз к ним все таки пытались подкатить парни, заприметив в толпе танцующих двух девушек без сопровождения. Но один кривой взгляд Сантаны в их сторону резко отбивал у них всю охоту.

Время шло, быстрая танцевальная музыка, которая была вначале, к ночи сменилась на более интимную. Девушки танцевали очень близко друг к другу. Приглушенный свет, нежные прикосновения, поцелуи… Все это сводило с ума их обеих, особенно Сантану. В какой-то момент они встретились взглядами и, не сговариваясь, покинули клуб.

Минут через пятнадцать они были уже в номере, но дальше дверей продвинуться так ещё и не успели. На полу уже валялась их обувь, верхняя одежда, и вот-вот ход должны были пойти и остальные предметы гардероба. Губы Сантаны были везде: на губах у Куинн, на её подбородке, на шее, за ушком. Она постепенно подталкивала их к кровати и начинала расстегивать верхние пуговицы на кофточке блондинки, обнажая все новые и новые участки тела. Давление губ при поцелуях увеличивалось, дыхание сбивалось, пульс учащался.

Девушки повалились на кровать, продолжая целоваться, Куинн снизу, Сантана сверху. В комнате явно было жарко. Ещё пара движений и Фабре осталась в одном лифчике и джинсах. Руки были везде: на бедрах, на животе, они поднимались все выше. Латина целовала ей запястья, плечи, её руки потянулись к тоненьким бретелькам, а губы нашли губы Куинн.

- «Сан,» - Девушка на секунду прервала их поцелуй.

- «Хм?» - Протянула латина, спускаясь губами по шее.

- «Сан…» - Теперь уже поцелуй в губы. – «Постой, я не могу».

Брюнетку как будто облили холодной водой. Куинн попыталась удержать её возле себя, но Сантана сразу отстранилась и села рядом с лежащей девушкой. В её голове пронеслось с десяток разных мыслей и все они провоцировали различные эмоции: с одной стороны – она винила себя в том, что начала спешить, боялась, что все испортила; с другой – ей было больно от того, что Куинн её динамила. Она была в полной растерянности, не знала что сказать, как поступить. Внутренняя неуверенность, которую она прятала от всех очень глубоко, опять давала о себе знать.

- «Прости» - Прошептала Куинн, приподнимаясь на локтях.

- «Не стоит, Куинн». – Сантана замотала головой. – «Я хочу знать только одно: это потому что я – девушка? Да?»

- «Что? Сан, конечно нет!» - Блондинка потянулась взять её за руку.

- «Тогда почему? В чем причина?» - Латина руку не убрала, но и никак не отреагировала на прикосновение. Куинн нервно сглотнула, закусывая нижнюю губу, её руки дрожали. Она не говорила об этом ни с кем и тут Сантана просила все рассказать, абсолютно не подозревая о чем её просит.

- «Просто поговори со мной. Пожалуйста… Объясни мне…» - Еле слышно сказала латина, не рискуя говорить громче. Она себе больше не доверяла, комок подбирался к горлу.

Увидев столько эмоций на лице своей девушки, Куинн наконец решилась. Отношения были для нее дороже, чем её секреты.

_**I wanna tell you things**_  
_**I never tell myself**_  
_**These secrets hurt like hell, oh**_

* * *

Flashback. Сентябрь 2009 года, стадион школы Мак-Кинли, трибуны.

**Пак:** Куинн, постой! Послушай меня! Я не хотел чтобы все так получилось.

**Куинн:** Если ты думаешь, что я хочу с тобой что-то обсуждать – ты сильно заблуждаешься. Сделай одолжение - исчезни!

**Пак:** Блин, да ты сама меня на верх потащила! А я теперь ещё и виноватым оказываюсь…

**Куинн:** Что ты сказал?! Ну-ка повтори.

**Пак:** Что слышала! Ты целый вечер ко мне клеилась и… Подожди… так ты ничего не помнишь?

**Куинн:** Я слишком много выпила в тот вечер. А тому, что ты пытался со мной сделать, нет никакого оправдания!

**Пак:** Значит я, по-твоему, был трезв как стеклышко? И вообще, я понял, что ты отключилась только после того, как ты с кровати подорвалась как очумелая. Брось, Куинн, ты конечно горячая штучка и все такое, любой нормальный парень в этой школе со мной согласится, но применять силу – это совсем не мой метод. Уламывать до последнего – да, но не это…

**Куинн:** Я тебе верю. Но мне нужно многое сейчас переварить. Оставь меня одну, пожалуйста.

**Пак:** Хорошо.

* * *

- «Сантана, дело не в тебе совершенно». – Брюнетка вопросительно подняла не нее свои карие глаза. – «Я…я…никогда ни с кем не спала». – На лице у латины отразилось очевидно недоверие.

- «А как же…» - Начала было Лопес, но ей договорить не дали.

- «Я знаю что ты сейчас думаешь. Дослушай, пожалуйста. Для меня это очень нелегко. Просто дослушай…» - Куинн уже говорила сквозь слезы, только от одних воспоминаний о той ночи в начале девятого класса её начинало трусить. Она так долго старалась об этом забыть.

Затем последовал рассказ. К его завершению плакали уже двое, крепко обнимая друг друга. Сантана гладила Куинн по спине и тихонько шептала:

- «Милая, прости меня. Я понятия не имела… Прости».

- «А ты меня, Сан. Я люблю тебя! Очень-очень сильно». – Блондинка медленно выговаривала слова, все ещё всхлипывая. – «Просто… когда ты начала снимать бретельки лифчика с плеч… это словно дежавю и… я… я не смогла».

- «Ш-ш-ш, все будет хорошо, ты теперь со мной. У тебя есть столько времени – сколько тебе понадобиться. Я люблю тебя». – Сантана нежно поцеловала свою девушку в весок и накрыла их обеих одеялом. После такого насыщенного переживаниями дня они заснули в объятиях друг друга.

_**I know you want me too**_  
_**Even if it's not now**_  
_**I'm gonna wait it out**_  
_**But don't you dare forget**_  
_**That moment that we had**_  
_**I know we both felt it**_

* * *

**A/N: **Ну вот, осталась всего одна финальная глава. Она будет очень длинной, потому мне понадобится немного времени, чтобы её как следует прописать.

Обещаю сильно долго не тянуть и скоро выложить. Я очень признательна всем, кто продолжает читать и комментировать эту историю!

Оставайтесь с нами. Продолжение следует…

Песни:

**Lifehouse - Always Somewhere Close**

**Jason Reeves - Save My Heart**

Ваши вопросы мне можете задавать здесь: ask(точка)fm/LReedly


	15. Глава 15

**A/N:** Последняя глава, ребятки… Она получилась немножко меньше, чем я планировала, но я надеюсь, что вы останетесь довольны.

Хоть эта история вымышленная, и персонажи не мои… Все же – в ней есть что-то глубоко личное.

Благодарю всех, кто читал и кто оставлял свои комментарии к «Another try» здесь на сайте, вконтакте, твиттере!

Мне очень приятно, что вы уделили своё время моему фанфику!

Прошло уже два месяца с момента выхода первой главы, и все это время вы меня поддерживали. За это вам отдельное СПАСИБО!

Приятного чтения :)

* * *

Глава 15.

_Начало марта, 2013 год._

Куинн и Сантана не разговаривали друг с другом уже несколько дней. Начиналось все с элементарных разногласий, а переросло в самую серьёзную ссору за все время, пока они были вместе. После совместно проведенных выходных в Нью-Хейвене первое время все было чуть ли не идеально: чудесные воспоминания, полное взаимопонимание, длинные звонки по вечерам и десятки сообщений в день. Вот только не может в жизни все быть гладко постоянно, чередование взлетов и падений неизбежно. Звонки со временем становились короче, количество сообщений сокращалось. Жизнь вносила свои коррективы.

- «Да мне плевать чем ты там занималась все воскресенье! У тебя за целый день не нашлось даже каких-то жалких пяти минут времени, чтобы мне позвонить! И это притом, что я тебе писала, пыталась дозвониться. Как это, по-твоему, называется?!» - Куинн возмущалась в трубку. Её терпение испытывали уже слишком долго, это стало последней каплей.

- «…»

- «Почему ты молчишь?! Тебе уже и сказать нечего?»

- «Можно подумать от того, что я сейчас что-то скажу, тебе сразу легче станет, ты перестанешь кричать… Куинн, давай поговорим об этом когда приедем в Лайму, пожалуйста. Весенние каникулы начинаются через пару дней, мы сможем спокойно сесть, все обсудить и …»

Сантана на удивление вела себя очень спокойно и, в какой-то мере, это злило Куинн ещё больше. Как же она хотела вернуться во времени на три недели назад, к тем выходным, где были только они вдвоём, ничего и никого больше. Сейчас она чувствовала себя бессильной, как будто земля уходила у нее из-под ног и она никак не могла удержаться, чтобы не потерять равновесие. Не потерять её. Постоянно думать где она, с кем она, что делает… Это выматывает. И порой становится не так уж и важно есть ли для ревности реальное основание. Когда в силу вступает принцип «сама придумала – сама обиделась», - логика не срабатывает, ты больше не можешь обеспечить рациональность своим действиям.

Куинн бросила трубку.

* * *

9_ марта, 2013 год. Лайма, весенние каникулы._

- «Так не пойдет, Фабре: ты сбрасывала все мои звонки и не отвечала ни на одно сообщение с понедельника! В этот раз ты меня выслушаешь!» - Сантана удержала открытой дверь, которую блондинка пыталась захлопнуть у нее перед носом. Куинн ничего другого не оставалось, как пустить её внутрь.

- «Твоя мама сейчас дома?» - Спросила девушка, проходя в дом и оглядывая комнату.

- «Нет». – Раздраженно бросила ей в ответ Куинн.

- «Хорошо». – Сантана закрыла за собой дверь, сбросила сумку с плеча на пол и Куинн тут же оказалась прижатой к двери. Она больше времени не теряла. – «Я по тебе скучала». – Поцелуй. – «Очень сильно». – Ещё один поцелуй.

Куинн хотела вырваться, оттолкнуть её от себя, но не нашла в себе сил сопротивляться этим теплым и нежным губам, от прикосновений брюнетки она таяла.

- «Прости меня». – Прошептала латина, нехотя отрываясь от Куинн. Она медленно провела рукой по её щеке, спускаясь к шее, и остановилась.

- «Хорошо». – Легонько закивала девушка, облизывая свои губы. Её дыхание постепенно начинало приходить в норму.

- «Я обещала тебе, что мы сядем и спокойно все обсудим». – Сантана осторожно взяла свою девушку за руку и внимательно посмотрела в её зеленые глаза. Она взвешивала каждый свой шаг, каждое слово. Куинн была для неё всем, её белокурый ангел. И она не могла позволить какому-то недоразумению разрушить то, о чем она мечтала с момента знакомства – быть с ней рядом всегда.

Куинн не отстранилась, когда её взяли за руку. _'Это хороший знак.__' _– Мелькнуло в голове у латины. Одним быстрым движением она подхватила свою сумочку и повела Куинн к дивану в гостиной. Они присели рядышком, блондинка все ещё молчала.

- «Хочу тебе кое-что показать. Надеюсь, ты все поймешь». Девушка достала из сумки небольшой бумажный конверт и протянула Куинн.

- «Что это?» - Спросила наконец Фабре, принимая конверт, её слова были лишены каких либо эмоций.

- «Открой». – Просто сказала Сантана, не став дальше объяснять. Её руки начали дрожать от волнения, но Куинн начала возиться с конвертом и ничего не заметила. Она достала сложенный лист бумаги и начала читать вслух:

- «Уважаемая Сантана Лопес! Вы подавали заявление на продолжение второго года обучения в Колумбийском Университете. Комиссия нашего университета детально рассмотрела ваш запрос и мы рады сообщить вам о том, что вы приняты».

Куинн подняла свои глаза на брюнетку, сидящую рядом, и в недоумении опустила их снова, уже молча перечитывая первые несколько строчек письма ещё раз.

- «Я… я не понимаю…» - Запинаясь, выговорила девушка.

- «Приняты». – Выдохнула Сантана. Она и не заметила, что не дышала все время, пока Куинн читала. По её лицу начали стекать слёзы радости. До этого конверт был запечатан, почти целую неделю она боролась с желанием его открыть, получив его ещё во вторник. Результаты её вступительного теста должны были прийти гораздо позже и она очень сильно боялась, что решение про перевод из одного университета в другой было отрицательным, раз уж письмо пришло на три недели раньше срока.

Минуту спустя, Куинн наконец начала осознавать происходящее и бросилась обнимать Сантану. Эта новость очень значительно меняла положение вещей для них обеих: Сантана будет теперь учиться в Нью-Йорке. Не в другом штате, а в Нью-Йорке! Это же в полутора часах езды от Нью-Хейвена. Их отношения станут более-менее нормальными, они смогут видеться каждые выходные, а не раз в месяц.

- «Как? Как тебе это удалось?» - Светловолосая девушка до сих пор отходила от шокового состояния.

- «В тот день, когда я тебе не позвонила, я с утра до вечера проторчала в библиотеке. Это был мой последний день подготовки перед сдачей теста для Колумбийского Университета».

- «Сантана Лопес была в библиотеке?! В какую альтернативную реальность я попала?» - Отшутилась Куинн.

- «Ха-ха-ха! Очень смешно, Фабре… Даже и не думай кому-нибудь об этом рассказывать!» - С наигранной угрозой в голосе закончила свою фразу латина.

* * *

Весенние каникулы во многом смахивали на январь - девочки проводили вместе почти все время: много гуляли, смеялись, отдыхали от учебы и других забот как только могли. Сантана всегда провожала Куинн вечером домой и перед сном они ещё могли пару часов провисеть на телефоне. Было и одно существенное отличие – в этот раз они ночевали порознь, каждая в своем доме. За всю неделю латина ни разу не оставалась у блондинки на ночь.

До отъезда оставалось четыре дня, когда под вечер девочки в очередной раз гуляли у маленького озера в парке. Они медленно шли рядом, едва касаясь руками при движении и периодически поглядывали друг на дружку. Куинн нарушила тишину:

- «Сан,»

- «Хм?» - Отозвалась брюнетка, разворачивая лицо к ней.

- «Я хочу рассказать маме о нас, когда она вернется с командировки в субботу. Как ты на это смотришь?»

Сантана этого совсем не ожидала, её глаза округлились от удивления и лицо расплылось в улыбке.

- «Действительно?» - Переспросила она, на всякий случай.

- «Да». – Тихонько подтвердила Куинн.

- «Если ты хочешь – я только «за»! Но только если ты полностью в этом уверенна». – Серьёзно добавила латина.

Куинн немного замешкалась, покусывая нижнюю губу. Это движение не переставало умилять брюнетку. Каждый раз, когда она так делала, ей хотелось обхватить её руками и поцеловать.

- «Мне сложно находиться с ней в одном помещении и не иметь возможности поговорить об этом. Понятия не имею как она на это все отреагирует, я только надеюсь, что мое признание не перечеркнет полностью всего того прогресса в наших с ней отношениях, которого нам удалось достичь за эти годы. Мне бы очень этого не хотелось».

- «Мне кажется, что она о нас уже догадывается». – Очень осторожно сказала Сантана.

- «С чего ты решила?» - Удивилась блондинка, останавливая шаг, и латина остановилась вместе с ней.

- «Когда мы тебя тогда в аэропорту провожали… По пути обратно в Лайму она мне в машине кое-что сказала».

- «Сказала что конкретно? Не заставляй меня вытягивать из тебя каждое слово, Сантана». – Девушка заметно напряглась.

- «Это было из серии «если ты её обидишь – пинай на себя». Во всяком случае, я это поняла именно так».

- «Возможно, она просто ждет пока ты сама ей обо всем расскажешь». – Продолжила брюнетка, когда не услышала никакого ответа.

- «Вполне возможно». – Тяжело выдохнула Куинн. – «Тем лучше, наверное».

* * *

_**I can't decide if it's a choice**_  
_**Getting swept away**_

Они прошли пешком до дома Куинн и остановились перед входной дверью.

- «Останься». – Попросила Куинн. – «Я не хочу оставаться одной в огромном доме».

_**I hear the sound of my own voice**_  
_**Asking you to stay**_

- «Хорошо». – Согласилась девушка. Она не могла ей ни в чем отказать, особенно когда эти глаза смотрели на неё с такой нежностью.

Уже было достаточно поздно и девушки принялись готовиться ко сну. Куинн пошла в душ первой. Где-то глубоко внутри она сейчас очень нервничала, хотя старалась не подавать виду. Стоя под струей горячей воды, она пыталась расслабиться, делать глубокие вдохи и не думать ни о чем. _'Все будет хорошо, не может быть иначе.__' _Она закрутила кран, обмоталась полотенцем и пошла в комнату.

Сантана в это время сидела за компьютером и проверяла почту. Увидев Куинн, она быстро захлопнула ноутбук и скрылась за дверью ванной комнаты. Если она сегодня собиралась вести себя прилично – ей явно не помешало бы принять холодный душ. _'Ты выдержишь! Просто держи себя в руках.__'_ – Повторяла себе брюнетка уже десятый раз. Она не собиралась давить на Куинн и торопить её к тому, чему она была ещё не готова. Если бы ночевка не была спонтанной – она бы заранее захватила из дома свои вещи, а так – ей теперь придется одолжить что-нибудь в чем можно было спать у Куинн.

- «Кью, можешь мне подыскать что-нибудь из одежды… пожалуйста?» - Выходя из ванной комнаты попросила Сантана. Она тут же застыла, увидев сидящую на кровати Куинн, все ещё не одетой, а замотанную в одно полотенце. Блондинка медленно встала и сделала несколько шагов ей навстречу. До Сантаны начало доходить: яркий верхний свет сменился на приглушенное свечение торшера, Куинн в таком виде… _'Не может быть!__'_

- «Не думаю, что она тебе понадобится сегодня». – Её голос тихий, мягкий, обескураживающий. Сантана нервно сглотнула, все ещё не двигаясь с места.

Куинн подошла к ней вплотную и, посмотрев в карие глаза с почти полностью затемненными зрачками, повела девушку к кровати. Через пару шагов они остановились, продолжая смотреть друг на друга.

- «Куинн, ты уверенна?» - Брюнетка просто не могла не спросить. Меньше всего ей хотелось, чтобы Куинн когда-нибудь пожалела о том, что сейчас могло произойти. Ей необходимо было знать, что она об этом не пожалеет.

Блондинка легонько поцеловала её в обнаженное плечо и заговорила:

- «Боюсь ли я? Больше, чем ты думаешь и, наверное, больше, чем ты можешь себе представить». – Куинн старалась говорить так, чтобы её голос не дрожал от волнения. – «Но я не могу… не хочу продолжать жить и не знать какого это – быть с тобой, во всех смыслах; не знать… как ты реагируешь на прикосновения там, где я хочу тебя касаться».

- «Я не хочу, чтобы ты в последствии о чем-то жалела». – Тихо сказала латина. Она давала ей возможность отступить, до того, как все зайдет слишком далеко.

- «Только не с тобой, Сан. Ты – лучшее, что есть в моей жизни. Спасибо, что была со мной такой терпеливой и внимательной».

От этих слов брюнетка чуть не расплакалась, но горячие губы Куинн быстро заставили её забыть обо всем остальном, кроме девушки в её руках. _'Это сон. Я сейчас сплю. Да это чертовски реалистичный сон, я вам хочу сказать!'_

_**Put your lips close to mine**_  
_**As long as they don't touch**_

Сантана хотела помочь Куинн успокоиться, перестать нервничать и просто… чувствовать. И сейчас латина могла придумать только один способ, как это сделать: она прервала их поцелуи и сделала шаг назад, одновременно разматывая полотенце, которое вскоре бесшумно полетело на пол. Куинн ни за что не смогла бы передать, что она чувствовала в этот момент. Её сердцебиение ускорилось по меньшей мере раз в пять. Распущенные темные волосы, раскинувшиеся по плечах, смуглая кожа, и полностью обнаженная девушка перед глазами… От этого можно было потерять дар речи. Сомнения, неуверенность, страх… все это меркло на фоне чувств и желаний.

Не сводя глаз с брюнетки, Куинн потянулась к своему полотенцу. Назад дороги не было. Полотенце оказалось на полу. Всего несколько движений и губы были на губах. Не хватало слов, не хватало воздуха. Прикосновения заменили абсолютно все.

Когда девушки оказались на кровати определить когда заканчивался один поцелуй и начинался другой было уже не реально. Сантана не спешила. Она целовала каждый миллиметр белоснежной кожи: шею, плечи, запястья… Со временем её рука медленно начала спускаться все ниже и ниже, пока Куинн не сделала резкий вдох и совсем не перестала дышать.

_**Out of focus, eye to eye**_  
_**Till the gravity's too much**_

- «Открой глаза, Куинн». – Попросила брюнетка. Она хотела видеть её реакцию; заглянуть ей в душу; знать, что с ней все в порядке.

Поддаваясь навстречу прикосновениям Сантаны, девушка приоткрыла глаза. То, что латина в них увидела было невероятным – взгляд полный эмоций: доверия, желания, любви. Сантана сделала ещё одно движение и с губ блондинки сорвался громкий стон. Куинн обхватила её руками за шею и притянула к себе ещё ближе, не оставляя даже малейшего расстояния между ними. В этот самый момент все изменилось, её мир никогда больше не станет прежним.

- «Я тебя люблю». – Прошептала Куинн, целуя её в губы.

- «И я тебя люблю, Кью».

_**Two headlights shine through the sleepless night**_  
_**And I will get you and get you alone**_  
_**Your name has echoed through my mind**_  
_**And I just think you should, think you should know**_  
_**That nothing safe is worth the drive and I will**_  
_**Follow you, follow you home...**_  
_**I'll follow you, follow you home...**_

* * *

Песня:

**Taylor Swift - Treacherous (Original Demo Recording)**


End file.
